The Magic of Life
by ybfan666
Summary: It started as an innocent sleepover, but it turned into something much bigger: A pregnancy...  Warning: FanKyle yaoi, mpreg, sex scenes and almost-character death...Rated M for...well, I said so above...
1. Summer's Beginnings

This is yaoi! And Mpreg! Don't like, don't read! :|

* * *

Chapter 1: Summer's Beginning

"Can you believe it, Chum Chum?" Fanboy said excitedly, slamming his locker shut and turning to the younger boy standing next to him. "After today, we're finally in high school!" Chum Chum jumped up and down happily. "I still can't believe we passed our final exams!" Fanboy smiled, as the two super fans headed down the hall. "It just proves my theory, Chum Chum, that you can fail all the tests, as long as you pass the finals."

"Thinking like that's going to get you nowhere in life, you ninny," a familiar voice sneered behind the costumed males.

Fanboy's eyes lit up at the voice and he turned around to face the source. "Hi, Kyle!" he said, almost knocking the young wizard over in a friendly hug. "Are you excited for summer?" He smiled widely, showing his overbite that he still managed to have at the age of 14.

The wizard rolled his eyes at Fanboy's overeagerness. "Not that it's any of YOUR business, but I plan to resume my wizarding studies during the summer break." He patted the large Necronomicon under his left arm. "And let me guess: You two idiots are going to spend the summer playing your silly, little super-hero game?"

Fanboy and Chum Chum stared at him like he had spoken blasphemy. "First of all, we do not 'play' super-heroes, Kyle," Fanboy said seriously, waving a finger at the redhead. "We are 'training' to be super heroes. And sadly, Chum Chum's going to visit his cousin for a week as soon as school gets out." Fanboy's face fell as he thought of his first week of summer without his best friend. Chum Chum noticed his friend's sadness, and gently patted his hand. "Aww, don't be sad, Fanboy," he said with a smile. "You'll still have Oz to keep you company."

Fanboy smiled at his friend's attempt to cheer him up. "Oz DID get some new comics that I had planned on reading," he said, trying to come up with plans for the long week without Chum Chum. "I guess I could read those really, really, REALLY slowly." He smiled widely, but Chum Chum could tell he was still distraught about being alone for a week.

Kyle, who had been standing in the same place the entire time, stared at the two costumed boys. He shifted his gaze to Fanboy's slightly saddened disposition, feeling a little sympathetic for his 'friend'. As much as Fanboy annoyed him on a daily basis, it actually hurt Kyle to see the boy so depressed.

The bell signaling the end of the day interrupted his thoughts, also interrupting Fanboy's depression long enough for him to cheer for the end of another school year along with his best friend. "Yay! No school!" Cheers of joy could be heard from other kids throughout the halls. As the trio raced down the halls toward the school's entrance, Kyle could see that even the teachers were celebrating. He knew that he could celebrate if he wanted to, but he still had SOME dignity, despite being in this school of insane people for two years. Yet, he couldn't surpress a smile at the thought of two and a half months of no school.

He followed Fanboy and Chum Chum outside, noticing Fanboy's depressed mood returned as the two boys approached a red mini-van, a young girl who resembled Chum Chum drooling out the passanger window.

"Hi, Muk Muk!" Chum Chum said happily, waving to his cousin. The ape-like girl responded with a happy growl. "Hi, sweetie!" A brown-haired woman called cheerfully from the driver's seat. "Hi, Auntie Michelle!" the young boy responded, before turning back to his older friend, giving him a good-bye hug. "See ya in a week, buddy! Try not to miss me too much!"

Fanboy forced a smile, returning the hug before letting the ten-year-old climb into the van, as the woman driving pulled out of the school parking lot and drove off. Chum Chum could be seen waving in the rear window. Fanboy watched with sadness as the van disappeared down the street, leaving him and Kyle alone on the sidewalk, not counting the hundreds of excited kids eager to rush off and party the summer away.

Kyle usually would have walked away from Fanboy at this point, but again, seeing Fanboy so upset at being alone really tugged at his heartstrings. He wasn't even sure WHY he cared about Fanboy's feelings, all he knew was that he hated seeing Fanboy like this. He had to do SOMETHING to get the annoying Fanboy back.

"Hey, Fanboy?" Fanboy jumped at the sound of Kyle's voice, and turned to face the wizard. Kyle, looking like he was about to regret what he was about to say, muttered quietly: "Would you like to come over to my house tonight?"

Fanboy's eyes were wide in disbelief, almost positive he had heard wrong. "What did you say, Kyle?"

Kyle shuffled his feet awkwardly in the dirt, not wanting to say it again. "Well, you seem a tad depressed about being alone for a week, so I thought you might enjoy my company," he explained. "Perhaps a sleepover at my home would lift your spir-ACK!" His suggestion was cut off as Fanboy embraced him in a tight hug. "A sleepover at your house? I'M IN!" He stopped hugging the wizard and raced down the street toward the Fanlair. "I'll be at your house by eight!" he called, rushing happily away.

Kyle sighed in annoyance, knowing he'd have to listen to Fanboy's idiotic rambling all night, but at least the super fan wouldn't be sitting at home, depressed and lonely.

"That was a noble thing you did, young wizard," a voice said from the book under his arm. Kyle held the Necronomicon out, shrugging as if he didn't care about its comment. "Depression just doesn't suit him, alright?" he muttered, walking towards his own home. "Besides, it's just one night...As long as he's happy, I can endure his annoying demeanor for one evening."

The ancient book of the dead laughed at this explanation. " 'As long as he's happy?' You sound like you care about him more than you let on." Kyle's face flushed pink with embarassment. "It's not like that, you meddling spellbook." He tucked the book back under his arm and continued walking, ignoring the chuckling of the Necronomicon.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yay! First fanfic! :3 Reviews plz?


	2. Annoying Elves

I stayed up until 3 am, working on this fic...*Yawn*

* * *

Chapter 2: Annoying Elves

"I cannot believe I invited him over," Kyle groaned, picking up a red-and-gold scarf off the floor of his room and wrapping it around his bedpost. He glanced out the window next to his bed, his gaze falling upon the familiar green-and-purple figure walking down the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street.

"Is that crazy kid here yet?" A voice said from the doorway. Kyle turned to see Scrivener Elf standing there, his usual bored expression not changing as he spoke. Kyle sighed and pointed out the window. "He's right down the street," he answered, picking up an old piece of homework and tossing it into the small trash bin in the corner.

The elf watched him as he picked up some more old pieces of useless paper and tossed them into the trash. "You know, for someone who gets on your nerves, you seem to be doing a lot of cleaning for his visit," he said with a devilish smile.

Kyle shot the elf a death glare. "I just want to make a good impression, and a clean room can help with that." The elf rolled his eyes playfully. "Oh, yeah, you seemed SO worried about having a clean room the last time he was here with his little sidekick."

Kyle frowned, remembering the last time Fanboy and Chum Chum had been over at his house. "I was a tad worried about turning into a chicken, alright?" he muttered angrily. Scrivener Elf laughed at the memory. "How could I forget? Those two were cracking up at the thought of you two laying an egg!" He couldn't contain a laugh at the thought of the two boys' amusement.

Kyle frowned again, heading out of his room and down the stairs, the elf following him closely. "Well, consdering he's never seen my room, I thought I should do a bit of tidying up, alright? Let's just leave it at that!" the wizard snapped, stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

The elf shrugged in a playful manner. "Alright, Professor MOODY," he joked, referencing the famous Auror.

Kyle rolled his eyes in annoyance, walking to the door. "Haha, you're hilarious."

Scrivener Elf chuckled at his master's annoyance. "Yeah, I know."

Kyle sighed, reaching for the doorknob, hesitating for a second before opening the door. Fanboy was standing on the front step, his smile about a mile wide. He was wearing a backpack that, Kyle assumed, contained clothes for tomorrow, which was odd, considering Fanboy wore the same superhero costume everyday.

"Hi, Kyle!" he said happily, walking into the wizard's home. He noticed Scrivener Elf standing behind Kyle. "Hi, Scrivener Elf!"

The elf smiled at Fanboy acknowledging him. "Hey, Kid, have you been good since the wooden boy incident?"

Fanboy laughed, remembering the time Scrivener turned him into a wooden puppet. "Yeah, I have, even though turning into a puppet was awesome!"

The elf rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm goin' out for the evening, so you two will be alone until...whenever I get back, I guess." He strolled out the door, but before he could walk down the outside steps, Kyle grabbed his arm. "Hey! You are NOT leaving me alone with him!" he hissed quietly. The elf chuckled at Kyle's anger. "Hey, I'M not the one who invited him, so I don't have to stay...You're on your own, kid!" With that, he pressed a finger to his nose and disappeared, leaving Kyle alone with Fanboy.

Kyle turned to face Fanboy, who was still smiling. "I wasn't sure if you wanted me to bring anything, but I brought a few movies we can watch," the costumed boy said, pointing to the backpack he was carrying. Kyle, though still annoyed at Scrivener Elf abandoning him, managed to smile as he led Fanboy up to his room.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yes, I included Scrivener Elf, cause he's awesome x3 And I had to stick a Harry Potter reference in there xD If you don't get it, then...too bad...


	3. Strange Feelings

Yeah, last chapter I've finished for tonight...I'll work on Chapter 4...well, tonight...Again, a sleepless night...

* * *

Chapter 3: Strange Feelings

"So where should I put my stuff?" Fanboy asked, pointing again at his backpack. Kyle gestured for him to follow, then led him to the stairs. "My room is upstairs. We'll sleep there tonight."

Fanboy continued to smile as he followed Kyle up the stairs, noticing the pictures on the wall next to the stairs. Every picture, big or small, was the same picture of Kyle that was hanging on the wall in the living room, hallway, and pretty much every other room in the house. Fanboy couldn't help but wonder: _Where are the pictures of Kyle's parents? Come to think of it, where WERE Kyle's parents?_ Fanboy thought back to the chicken pox incident, and he realized that Kyle's parents had not been at the house the entire time.

"Well, here we are," Kyle said, gesturing to the open room at the top of the stairs. Fanboy's thoughts were interrupted as he got a look at Kyle's room. It looked like a medieval castle, yet had had a modern twist to it. The bed was probably the most medieval thing in the room, looking very similar to the red couch downstairs in the living room. "Your room is so cool!" Fanboy exclaimed, looking all around in awe.

Kyle shrugged, walking over to his bed and sitting down on the edge. "Well, it could be better, but it's home."

Fanboy sat down next to him on the edge of the bed, pulled his backpack off and placed it on his lap. "So, I like I was saying earlier, I brought movies we can watch," he pulled a few DVDs out of his backpack, holding them up for Kyle to see.

Kyle looked over the DVDs the super fan had brought: Transformers 1 and 2, Spiderman, ALL the Superman movies, Batman (every single version), and many more super-hero themed movies. "Don't you have any NON-super-hero-related movies?" Kyle asked in annoyance.

Fanboy's face fell as he rummaged through his bag once more. "Well, I DID bring Princess and the Frog," he said, pulling out a purple DVD case. "Yo got it for Chum Chum in hopes it would give him 'ideas' about them as a couple." He rolled his eyes at Yo's obsessive fangirl behavior. "We've never watched it, though, so I have no idea what happens."

"All the more reason to watch it," Kyle said, taking the DVD case from him. "I really don't feel like listening to you quoting the entire movie, so one that you have not seen is perfect." He stood up and walked over to the T.V. in the corner.

"Wait!" Fanboy pulled out a green mess of clothing from his knapsack. "Chum Chum and I always change out of our superhero costumes when watching a non-super-hero movie!"

Kyle couldn't believe what he just heard. "Wait, so you actually DO take off that ridiculous costume?" he asked in disbelief. Fanboy nodded eagerly, holding up the clothes in his hand. "I brought my pajamas. Is there somewhere I can change into them, like a bathroom or something?"

Kyle pointed to the bathroom door right next to the top of the stairs. "Thanks!" Fanboy said with a smile, before rushing into the bathroom, leaving Kyle alone for a few minutes. "Guess I'd better change into my pajamas, too," he muttered, walking towards his wardrobe. He began pulling off his shirt, then started fumbling through his drawers without his shirt on.

Meanwhile, Fanboy had realized he forgot his pajama pants in his knapsack. He opened the bathroom door, but before he could retrieve his knapsack, his eyes fell on Kyle's shirtless torso. He was thin, yet slightly muscular, and Fanboy could see no flaw in the wizard's pale figure. It was so perfect.

Fanboy's entire face was red, as he quietly retrieved his pants and returned to the bathroom before Kyle could notice him. He collapsed against the inside of the door, his hands covering his reddened face. _Why am I blushing?_ he thought frantically._ Is it from seeing Kyle without a shirt? B-But he's a guy! And I'M a guy! _He rubbed his cheeks, as if it would stop them from being so red._ Why am I even thinking about this?_

"Fanboy?" Kyle's voice on the other side of the door interrupted Fanboy's confused thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Fanboy stuttered, his face turning red again. "My...head's just stuck in the shirt."

"Trying taking off that ridiculous mask," Kyle suggested with a laugh. Fanboy laughed weakly in return, before picking up his night shirt off the floor. After removing his costume, he pulled the shirt over his head and found that it actually WAS stuck over his head. Remembering Kyle's idea, he removed his purple mask and tossed it onto the floor. He quickly pulled his pajama pants on, before looking at his reflection in the mirror. _Do I look alright?_ he thought, messing with his hair. _Wait, what am I saying? I sound like a girl!_

"Really, Fanboy, it doesn't take anyone THIS long to get dressed!" Kyle said in annoyance. Fanboy looked at the door, as if he could see Kyle on the other side. "Alright, alright, I'm coming out," he said, gripping the door knob but hesitating to open the door. "I took my mask off, like you said, but you gotta PROMISE not to laugh at my face!"

"Why on Earth would I laugh at seeing your face?" Kyle asked in confusion.

"Just promise!"

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Alright, I promise!" The door opened, revealing a freckled-face boy, with hair the lightest shade of brown that Kyle had ever seen. Fanboy's eyes were pure baby-blue, partially covered by his bangs. His hair came down to the middle of his back, almost resembling a mullet. Kyle could also see some dark brown streaks amongst the light brown in Fanboy's hair. Overall, Kyle had to admit, Fanboy was...

"Adorable..." Kyle's face flushed red. "What'd you say, Kyle?" Fanboy asked, scratching his head. Kyle's eyes widened. _Crap, did I actually say that out loud?_ "I-I said...Uh, never mind what I said, are we going to watch the movie or not?"

"Um, yeah, I guess..." Fanboy said, shuffling over to the T. sitting cross-legged in front of it. Kyle watched him, his face still as red as his hair. _Why am I thinking like that, calling him adorable? I'm not gay, and neither is he!_ He shook his head, to clear his mind, then walked over to join Fanboy, whose face was just as red as his. _Adorable? He thinks I'm adorable?_

* * *

Author's Notes: Hee hee, both of them seem a little hot and bothered x3 ...And yes, Princess and the Frog rules :3 Oh, check my profile for a pic of Fanboy without his mask ;)


	4. From Denial to Headaches to Kisses

It's 11:28...No more all-nighters =_=

* * *

Chapter 4: From Denial to Headaches to Kisses

As the movie started, Fanboy kept his eyes on the TV, but his mind was on other things._ He said I was adorable! I heard him!_ He thought frantically, watching as two little girls dressed in princess outfits appeared on the screen._ But he swears he didn't say anything!_ He looked over at Kyle, whose expression was his usual unimpressed demeanor, before looking back at the TV._ He probably didn't mean it,_ Fanboy thought sadly. _He's probably making fun of me again._

However, Kyle wasn't as calm as his face seemed to imply. In his mind, his thoughts were going crazy, due to seeing Fanboy's face for the first time. _God, h-he's so cute! He's probably cuter than any girl I've ever seen! ...Wait, no, I'm not gay!_ Kyle, still trying to keep a straight face, glanced slightly at the maskless boy sitting next to him. The light was off, so the only light in the room was coming from the TV, which was hitting Fanboy's face at the perfect angle, making him look like he was glowing, which also made him look older and, according to Kyle...

_Hot..._

Kyle could keep a straight face anymore. His entire face was as red as his hair, and he couldn't deny what he was thinking any longer._ Fanboy's hot...Does it mean I'm gay for thinking like this?_ He rubbed his forehead in frustration, trying to convince himself that he wasn't gay, especially not gay for Fanboy: The boy who had annoyed him ever since he had started attending that school. _Even if I WAS gay for him, he'd probably hate me for being suck a jerk to him every day. Wait, why am I still discussing this? I'm not gay for him!_ He crossed his arms, in a definite sort of way.

"Kyle..."

Kyle almost jumped at hearing Fanboy's voice. "What?"

"I...h-have a headache," Fanboy said softly. "Do you have any aspirin or anything?" His thoughts about Kyle were the cause of his aching head.

"Uh, no I don't..." Kyle said, concerned. "I'm sorry, Fanboy..."

"It's alright," Fanboy said, rubbing the sides of his head, as if it would get rid of the pain. _So cute!_ Kyle thought, smiling slightly. _I should do something to help him..._"Here, let me help you with that headache," Kyle said, pulling his wand out. Fanboy looked at him in fear. "What are you gonna do?"

"Relax," Kyle said, scooting closer to the super fan. "I'm just going to cast a Healing Spell on your mind."

Fanboy's face flushed as Kyle scooted closer. "Here, just lean your head forward slightly." Kyle instructed, holding his wand up. Fanboy obeyed, leaning forward. Kyle blushed, seeing how close Fanboy's face was to his. "H-Here...This should help you." Kyle muttered a small spell, causing his wand to glow a neon-green color for a few seconds, then went out.

"There, that should do it." Kyle said, putting his wand down. "Thanks, Kyle..." Fanboy said gratefully. "I feel much better."

"You're welcome," Kyle said with a smile. "It was just a simple healing spell, really. Any novice wizard can-Mmmph!" Kyle was cut off by something pressed against his lips.

No, not something.

**SOMEONE.**

_Fanboy's kissing me!_ Kyle thought in shock, feeling the fan's lips press against his. Fanboy suddenly pulled away, ashamed. "I-I'm sorry, Kyle! I sh-shouldn't have done that!" Fanboy cried frantically. "But you said I was adorable, and I saw you with your shirt off, and I-"

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me again, you goof," Kyle said, realizing that his mind was spinning, mostly with thoughts of Fanboy kissing him again. His wish was granted as Fanboy pulled him close, embracing him in another kiss.

* * *

Author's Notes: ...Yeah, the naughty stuff's in the next chapter :3 And I know this chapter's a little rushed, but I actually rewrote it, and it's a lot better than it was before, so nyeh :| I'll probably explain why it's so rushed in a different chapter...


	5. The Start of Something Wonderful

2:03 A.M...So much for no more all-nighters -_-

* * *

Chapter 5: The Start of Something Wonderful

Kyle's head was spinning. The person, the boy that had annoyed him for two years, was kissing him. And he was actually enjoying every second of it; Fanboy's tongue rubbing up against his, filling the wizard's mouth with the taste of hazelnuts. Kyle was so deeply engrossed in the kiss, that he hadn't realized that Fanboy had pinned him down on the couch, and was tugging at the bottom of his pajama shirt.

"Kyle..." Fanboy whispered, pulling out of the kiss to catch his breath. His tone was soft, yet demanding. Kyle stared deeply into the baby-blue eyes of his partner, mesmerized.

"Kyle, help me..." Fanboy murmured, tugging at the waist of the wizard's pants. Normally, Kyle wouldn't have allowed himself to be involved in such sexual behaviors. But...

"Bed..." Kyle said softly, pointing to his bed weakly. Fanboy nodded, understanding what Kyle was requesting. Fanboy scooped the wizard up in his arms, carrying him to the bed. He gently laid the boy across the blanket, and proceeded to climb on top of him, tugging once again at the waistband of his pants. This time, Kyle allowed the super fan to undress him completely, shuddering at the sudden feeling of cool air on his body.

Fanboy licked his lips hungrily, seeing Kyle completely naked. If he had liked seeing Kyle without a shirt on, the feelings were nothing compared to what he was feeling now. Without another word, he undressed himself, then began planting kisses along the young wizard's jawline, leaving a couple love bites on his neck. Kyle whimpered as Fanboy moved down his chest, planting whispery, light kisses across his chest.

"Nngh, F-Fanboy..." Kyle moaned, as Fanboy gently nuzzled against his chest, his soft, brown hair tickling the other boy's stomach. Fanboy noticed the wizard's nervousness, and moved back up to his face, kissing him again on the lips, tasting raspberries on the boy's lips. Fanboy couldn't gave enough of that taste, using his tongue to explore Kyle's mouth once again. While doing this, he used his hand to explore the lower half of Kyle's body.

Kyle gasped as Fanboy found what he was looking for, gently rubbing Kyle's hardening member. The wizard whimpered, shifting his hips at Fanboy's touch. Fanboy smiled devilishly at this reaction, deciding it was time to move on from the foreplay, as brief as it had been. With that decision, Fanboy moved his fingers to Kyle's entrance, inserting one finger.

Kyle shuddered in pleasure, gasping as Fanboy inserted another finger, which resulted in him hitting the spot that Kyle was most vulnerable. Kyle actually screamed with delight, his hips raising off the bed slightly, in an attempt to get the super fan to touch the same area again.

"Be patient, Kyle," Fanboy whispered, almost inaudibly, removing his fingers, and holding the impatient wizard's hips down. "You need to relax your body, or this is going to hurt."

Kyle stared up at the fan, his golden eyes widened with passion. He tried to relax his body, but the anticipation was making him tense. Fanboy sensed this, and gently rubbed Kyle's hips to relax him. "Fanboy...Please..."

Fanboy was hesitant, he didn't want to hurt the boy, but Kyle was actually begging now, and Fanboy didn't want to make him wait much longer. They were both already hard, and Fanboy knew Kyle wouldn't last too long. Without another thought, he positioned himself near Kyle's entrance, and gently pushed in.

Kyle's entire body froze as pain and pleasure shot up his spine. His breathing was shallow and uneven, as Fanboy pushed in further. The wizard couldn't suppress a groan of delight as Fanboy hit the bundle of nerves that had made him moan before. Fanboy repeated his actions, only much more quickly, thrusting in and out of Kyle again and again.

Kyle's eyes were watery from the pain, and he could feel himself bleeding from Fanboy's roughness. Yet, Kyle didn't want him to stop. "Oh, God, Fanboy! Harder!"

Fanboy obeyed, slamming in and out of the wizard. Both were so close to reaching their limit, especially Kyle. He was usually a weak boy, and something like this was really draining his energy.

Yet, he was enjoying every second of it, despite the pain. He wanted to last as long as he could, but it was getting harder and harder, just as he was. Just as he couldn't handle much more, he felt Fanboy release inside him, sending a chill up his spine, and causing him to release his load as well.

Both boys were covered in sweat and other bodily fluids , their breathing was heavy and both were exhausted. Kyle had passed out within seconds, and Fanboy took this moment to stare at him dreamily, red hair tousled across his sweat-and-tear stricken face, his chest rising up and down heavily. Fanboy smiled, curling up next the the exhausted wizard, pulling him close and gently kissing his forehead, before falling asleep only seconds afterward.

A few hours later, Scrivener Elf finally came home from his night out. He headed for his room at the bottom of the stairs, when he realized that the TV was still on up in Kyle's room. _Geez, how late are these two gonna stay up?_ he thought in annoyance, heading upstairs to tell the two boys to go to sleep. But as he reached the top of the stairs, he glanced over at the two naked boys in bed together. Realizing what had happened, the elf smiled and used his magic to shut the TV off, without moving from the spot where he was standing. "Sleep well, you two lovebirds," he whispered, walking back down the stairs.

* * *

Author's Notes: YES. SEXY TIME :3 This is my first sex scene that I posted online, so cut me some slack... Also, a fun fact: I watched Ouran High School Host Club while writing this...xDD


	6. Morning Realizations

I actually did this chapter during the day when my Internet was out...Go me! :D

* * *

Chapter 6: Morning Realizations

Kyle's eyes opened slowly, blinking as the sunlight poured in from the window. Using his hand to shade his eyes from the light, he tried to sit up, but found that his entire lower half ached. _God, what happened last night?_

He suddenly remembered: _Fanboy. Sex. Oh, God..._Kyle's face reddened for about the billionth time in 24 hours._ I-I can't believe we actually had sex!_ Normally, Kyle would have never done something so reckless, so naughty...And yet, here he was sitting on his bed, entirely naked, his virginity gone forever.

The wizard buried his face in his hands. He felt so ashamed, so undignified. _Why didn't I say no!_ he thought, shivering. _Why didn't I stop him?_ Kyle thought back to when Fanboy had pinned him down on the couch. He had actually wanted to say no to him at one point. But...those eyes. Those baby-blue eyes. Kyle smiled at the memory of staring into those beautiful orbs. _Maybe Fanboy really IS a wizard_, he thought,_ the way he hypnotized me like that, with those lovely blue eyes._

A small snore next to him interrupted his thoughts. Kyle looked down at his sleeping partner, his face covered by his light-tan hair. _So beautiful..._Kyle gently brushed the other boy's hair out of his face, exposing his beautiful features. Kyle smiled softly, lying back down and cuddling close to the fan's bare chest. He wrapped his arms around Fanboy's thin frame, feeling his soft skin against his face. _No, it's not just his eyes. His entire body tempts me, makes me want more. And, maybe I DO want more...So much more..._

"Kyle?" Fanboy was awake. "You awake?"

"Yeah, I am." Kyle answered, not letting go of Fanboy.

"Are you sore from last night?"

"A little bit," the wizard muttered, wincing as he sat up. "Where on Earth did you learn how to make love like that?"

"Oh, I got into Oz's collection of adult movies a while back," Fanboy said, rubbing his eyes. "I learned a few things."

"I'll say you learned a few things," Kyle said, smiling. "That was probably the greatest night of my life."

Fanboy smiled devilishly, gently pulling the wizard close. "Well, I'm glad you had a good time, my little wizard."

Kyle blushed, tasting hazelnuts once again as Fanboy kissed him tenderly. "So, just how long have you had the hots for me?" Kyle asked, cuddling close to the fan. "Because I'm positive that the sex didn't come out of nowhere."

Fanboy shrugged modestly. "Eh, it's grown over the years. But I think I finally had to let my feelings out after seeing you shirtless last night. I saw you as I was getting my pajama pants," he added, seeing Kyle's confused face.

"Well, I think you could do better than me," Kyle said, lying back down. "I'm not exactly the nicest guy to be around."

"Aw, I think you're nice," Fanboy said, gently tousling the wizard's hair. "You just need a real friend...Or, maybe a **BOY**friend?"

Kyle smiled, realizing what Fanboy was hinting at. "Is that your way of asking me to be your boyfriend?"

Fanboy shrugged nervously. "Maybe, if you wanted to."

"Well, I have at LEAST three other boys lined up," Kyle said jokingly. "But they're nowhere NEAR as sweet as you."

Fanboy, realizing the wizard was joking, gently punched him in the shoulder. "Is that a yes?"

Kyle pretended to think for a moment. "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt, other than waking up sore every morning."

Fanboy laughed, hugging the wizard tightly. "I'll starting using lube, alright? I'll do whatever you want me to do!"

Kyle smiled, feeling a lot happier then he had in years. "Well, could you start by carrying me to the shower? I can't feel my legs."

Fanboy smiled deviously, then scooped his new boyfriend up in his arms, and carried him to the bathroom.

* * *

Author's Notes: Aww, so now they're together ^_^ And yes, we all know Oz has a secret stash of naughty movies xD

Why am I watching Saw III while typing this? :|


	7. First Date

Maybe I should finish all my chapters during the day...^_^

* * *

Chapter 7: First "Date"

"Hey, it's the two lovebirds!" Scrivener Elf said, seeing Fanboy carrying Kyle down the stairs. "Oh, shut up, Scrivener," Kyle said, feeling his face go red. Fanboy set the wizard on the couch, then sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "So, you saw us, did you?"

"Sort of..." the elf said, shrugging. "I got home and you two were asleep, naked and curled up in each others arms. Doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened. And, according to who was being carried today," he glanced over at Kyle, a smile planted on his face. "you're the girlfriend in the relationship?"

"Shut up," Kyle muttered, crossing his arms and cuddling close to Fanboy's chest. "I could top if I wanted to."

"The better thing to wonder is: Would I let you?" Fanboy purred, gently lifting the wizard's chin so their gazes could meet.

"Fanboy..." Kyle murmered softly, hypnotized once again by Fanboy's lovely, blue eyes.

"Maybe once, if you're good," Fanboy whispered, leaning close to Kyle's ear and gently tickling it with his breath.

"Hey, you two, get a room!" Scrivener Elf interrupted. The two boys looked over at him, irritated. "It's **MY** house," Kyle said in annoyance. "I'll flirt with Fanboy all I want right here!"

"Looks like he's the one doing the flirting," the elf said with a chuckle.

"Whatever," Kyle said, folding his arms again.

"Hey, Kyle," Fanboy said, his face lighting up suddenly. "You wanna head to the Frosty Mart with me?"

"You mean, like a date?" Kyle asked, considering the thought.

"Well, I guess..." Fanboy said, shrugging. "I mean, it's not really romantic, but I barely have any money, so it's the only thing I can afford."

Kyle smiled fondly at Fanboy's attempt to be a good boyfriend. "Aww, well, I COULD use a Frosty Freezy Freeze right now."

"Then, let's go!" Fanboy exclaimed, scooping Kyle up in his arms again.

Kyle laughed, picturing Fanboy carrying him all the way to the Frosty Mart. "Thanks, Fanboy, but I think I can walk." Fanboy reluctantly put him down, letting him stand up. "Are you sure? You still seem to be sore from last night."

"I'm fine," Kyle insisted, limping as he followed Fanboy to the door. Fanboy didn't seem convinced, but kept his mouth shut._ If Kyle wants my help, he'll ask for it..._

"You two kids have fun!" Scrivener Elf called playfully. "And remember to buy rubbers!"

"I'm going to kill you, you damn elf," Kyle muttered dangerously.

"Just ignore him, Kyle," Fanboy said, gently taking Kyle's hand.

"Alright, alright," Kyle said, turning back to the elf and giving him a deathly glare, before walking out the door with Fanboy.

* * *

"I hate my life..." Lenny groaned, resting his head in his hands. "Why does Boog always show up late for work? He knows damn well I refuse to punch in for him when he's **NOT HERE!**"

"Hey, Lenny!" A familiar voice said from the Frosty Mart entrance, a voice that causing Lenny to start twitching. "Oh, dear God!"

Fanboy strolled into the store, Kyle limping in behind him. "Hey, Lenny!" Fanboy said again, hopping up on the Frosty Mart counter, a smile on his face. "Kyle and I are just here for a Frosty Freezy Freeze."

Lenny shifted his glance to the wizard standing quietly in front of the counter. "Well, at least it's not another costumed weirdo," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Come on, Kyle," Fanboy said cheerfully, hopping down from the counter. "Let's go get our Frosty Freezy Freezes!" He held out his hand for Kyle to take.

Kyle hesitated, wondering what Lenny would think of two boys holding hands in public. Not everyone was accepting of gay people, and Kyle was worried that someone would try and hurt Fanboy if they saw them together.

"It's alright, Kyle," Fanboy whispered, seeing Kyle's troubled expression. "If anyone gives us crap about being together, I'll protect you." _God, he can read me like a book,_ Kyle thought, wide-eyed. _But...I'm not worried about myself, I'm worried about what people will do to HIM. He looked at Fanboy's smiling face, his hand extended for Kyle. Well, I'm not going to pretend I'm not gay, and if anyone has a problem with it..._He took Fanboy's hand happily, walking with him towards the machine. _They can go to hell!_

"So, Kyle, what flavor do you want?" Fanboy asked, taking one of the Styrofoam cups. "Pink or blue?"

"Pink, please," the wizard said, gripping Fanboy's arm tightly. The super fan smiled, filling the cup with the pink ice, placing a cap on the top and handing it to Kyle, who accepted it gratefully.

"I'll get pink too," Fanboy said, filling up his own cup with Frosty Freezy Freeze. "And don't even think about paying for yours, Kyle, cause I'm paying for you."

"Aww, you don't have to-" Kyle started to say, but Fanboy gently shushed him. "Don't even think about protesting, cause I won't hear of it."

"Oh, alright," Kyle said with a smile. "But I'm buying myself a snack."

"Fine, fine," Fanboy said, gesturing towards the candy aisle. "I'll pay for the drinks." He headed toward the counter, as Kyle headed toward the snacks. He wasn't usually into sweet things, but he finally settled on a small pack of hazelnuts, remembering Fanboy's kisses. He headed to the counter, placing the small package next to the drinks.

"That'll be $2.50," Lenny said, pressing a button on the cash register. Fanboy paid for the drinks, and Kyle handed him money for his snack. They grabbed their purchases, and were about to leave when...

"Yo! Ah'm here fo' work!"

* * *

Author's Notes: Guess who? x3 And I'm sorry if I get his accent wrong in future chapters D:

Also, Kyle chose PINK instead of BLUE ^_^ Remember what happens later on in the fic? *HINT HINT* ;)


	8. Bullying Never Prevails

Yeah, this should have been up sooner...But my girlfriend was over yesterday :3 (PS: I'm also a girl...In case anyone was curious)

* * *

Chapter 8: Bullying Never Prevails

"Hey, Lenn'eh," Boog called, heading toward his usual spot at the Chimp-Chomp game, not even noticing the two boys. "Didja punch in fo' me?"

Lenny rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Yes, Boog, I did..." he grumbled.

Fanboy was shaking, terrified. _How could I forget that Boog works today? If he sees us, he'll totally bop us!_ Grabbing Kyle's hand, he pulled him into the nearest aisle and crouched down.

"Fanboy, what are you-Mmmph!" Kyle was cut off as Fanboy covered his mouth. "Shh! He'll hear us!"

"Who'll hear us?" Kyle whispered, pulling Fanboy's hand away from his mouth.

"Boog," Fanboy explained, peeking around the corner of the aisle cautiously. "Don't you remember him?"

Kyle thought back to the time he was horribly bopped by Boog, which had luckily ended without him getting too messed up. Still, he knew how rough Boog was, and would bop anybody on sight. "How are we going to leave?" he whispered frantically.

"I have an idea..." Fanboy whispered. "It's not very smart, and it may not work, but it's the only chance we got."

"Well, what is your plan?"

"We have to make a run for it," Fanboy said, peeking around the corner again.

Kyle had to admit: It **wasn't** a very good plan. But Fanboy was right: What else could they do? He nodded, taking Fanboy's hand, and they raced as fast as they could to the door.

"Gotcha!" A large fist grabbed them by the capes and hoisted them up in the air. "Thought ya could get away from me, didja?"

"Ack! Boog! Let us go!" Fanboy cried, trying to pull out of his grasp. But Boog merely laughed at the boys' struggling. "Ya haven't been bopped in a while, dweebs!" Using his free hand, he bared his fist menacingly, casing the two boys to flinch in fear. Boog suddenly noticed Kyle, who was unknowingly clinging to Fanboy.

"Hey, Ah don't think Ah've seen ya befo'!" He jabbed a large finger into Kyle's chest. "Ya sure as heck ain't da otha dweeb Ah bop!"

"Uh, y-you did bop him..." Fanboy interrupted, trying to protect Kyle. "S-So there's no need to bop him again, right?"

Boog laughed again at Fanboy's question. "Quite da opposite! Ah think he's due fo' a boppin'!" He bared his fist again, laughing like the jerk he was.

Kyle's mind was racing, trying to figure out a way for him and Fanboy to escape. His eyes landed on the old Chimp-Chomp game that Boog had left unattended. Kyle smiled deviously, getting an idea. He snapped his fingers behind his back, causing the machine to spontaneously burst into flames.

"Well, uh, before you 'bop' me," Kyle said, pointing at the machine. "I think you should know that you're video game is on fire."

"AHHHH! MAH PRECIOUS BABEH!" Boog screamed, dropping the two boys immediately and rushed over to the arcade game, desperately trying to put the flames out.

Kyle smiled, seeing his plan had worked. He looked over at Fanboy, whose eyes were wider than usual, obviously puzzled by the previous event. The wizard smiled, offering a hand to the fan. "Shall we go, Fanboy?"

Fanboy, still confused, took Kyle's hand and walked out of the store, keeping his eyes on Boog trying to douse the fire as they left. "Wow, that was really lucky that the Chimp-Chomp machine caught fire!" The boys continued walking away from the store.

"Some might call it luck," Kyle responded, sipping the Frosty Freezy Freeze that he had managed to hold onto the entire time. "but I call it 'magic'."

Fanboy's smile was about a mile wide, as he realized what Kyle was saying. "You're the greatest," he said sweetly, gently hugging the wizard.

Kyle smiled, returning the super fan's hug and taking his hand. "Well, I'm not the **best** wizard around, but I plan to be someday."

Fanboy giggled, wrapping his arm around Kyle's shoulder. "I meant that you're the greatest **boyfriend**."

Kyle rolled his eyes playfully, gently nudging Fanboy in the ribs. "I've only been with you for a day. I highly doubt I'm the greatest boyfriend ever."

"You're too modest, Ky," Fanboy said sweetly, stopping as they reached Kyle's front step. "Well, I'd better get back to the Fanlair. Unless you want me to stay another night, that is." He pulled the wizard close, meeting his gaze once again.

"I wouldn't mind another sleepover," Kyle whispered seductively, wrapping his arms around Fanboy's neck, their faces almost touching. "As long as we don't sleep."

"I better let Oz know I'm gonna busy tonight," Fanboy purred, trying to resist the urge to make love to Kyle right there. Leading Kyle inside, they immediately embraced as soon as the door was closed, somehow making it to the couch while doing so, leading to another fun night.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yeah, this chapter could cont as filler...I dunno, I wanted Kyle and Fanboy to bond somehow, and nothing says bonding like almost getting bopped by a big dude with a sexy goatee, am I right? xD Also, sorry to the Chimp Chomp fans, but Boog deserved it .


	9. Acceptance

I should have finished this chapter sooner...But I've been busy =.= And yes, it skips ahead to when Chum Chum returns...

* * *

Chapter 9: Acceptance

"Where is he?" Fanboy paced up and down the floor of the Fanlair anxiously, glancing up at the clock on the wall.

"Calm down, Fanboy," Kyle said from the couch. "I'm sure he'll be here any minute."

The week without Chum Chum had gone by quickly for Fanboy, due to the fact that he hadn't left Kyle's side for the entire week. The two had been inseparable; not even at night. They'd spend the night at each others house every night, switching back and forth each night. Night would usually end with a make-out session and, a few times, sex, where Kyle was always on bottom, despite his protests.

But now, Fanboy was excited to see his best friend again. He was also feeling a little nervous at seeing Chum Chum. Because he was not sure how Chum Chum would react to him forming a relationship with Kyle. Would Chum Chum feel betrayed, like he was losing his best friend? All the worst possible outcomes ran through his mind, causing a headache.

"My head hurts," Fanboy muttered, collapsing on the couch next to Kyle. The wizard lifted his wand up. "Would you like a Healing Spell?"

"No, thanks," Fanboy said with a smile. "I'm just nervous about Chum Chum finding out we're dating...I mean, what if he thinks I'm replacing him with you?"

Kyle laughed, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder. "Trust me, if I know anything about Chum Chum, it's that no matter what, you two will be friends for life...There may be times when you fight, but you always seem to make up in the end."

"Yeah, that's true..." Fanboy said, smiling a bit. "But what if he's not supportive of us?" His worried expression returned.

"Not supportive of what?" A voice said from the doorway. Fanboy's eyes widened in excitement and he practically mauled the person at the door with a hug. "Chum Chum!"

"Hey, Fanboy! I missed ya, buddy!" Chum Chum exclaimed happily, hugging his best friend tightly. "I missed you, too!" Fanboy responded, hugging his friend for a few more seconds. Kyle watched from the couch, happy at Fanboy's overjoyed attitude.

"Hey, how come Kyle's here?" Chum Chum asked, pointing at the wizard on the couch. The color drained out of Fanboy's face, as he looked over at Kyle, as if to say: **"Help me!"**

"Well, Chum Chum, Fanboy seemed lonely without you here, so I thought I'd keep him company during the week," Kyle explained, only partially lying.

"But, I thought you hated Fanboy?" Chum Chum pointed out.

"I never said I hated him!" Kyle blurted out, a little too loudly.

Chum Chum looked at the wizard suspiciously, then back at Fanboy. "So, what did you guys do while I was gone?"

"Oh, the usual," Fanboy said, counting off the events on his fingers. "Went to the Frosty Mart, played video games, watched movies, you know, nothing special."

"You're lying, Fanboy..." The words caught Fanboy completely off guard, as he looked down at his best friend. "What are you talking about, Chum Chum? I'm not lying."

"Your eyes get bigger when you lie, Fanboy," Chum Chum said, crossing his arms. "And they did when you said that nothing special had happened over the week."

"I-I swear, Chum Chum, I'm not-"

"You guys hooked up, didn't you?" An awkward silence filled the air. _How did he guess so quickly?_ This question was on both Fanboy and Kyle's mind.

"What on Earth makes you say that?" Kyle asked with a sigh.

"Well, you know how Yo looks at me, with that creepy, loving gaze?" Both of the other boys nodded. "Well, when I walked in, you two were staring at each other with that same gaze, only more loving than creepy. And Kyle had his arm wrapped around your shoulder," Chum Chum said, pointing at Fanboy. "Normally, he'd never be so friendly with either one of us."

Fanboy desperately tried to think up an excuse but, realizing that he had none, hung his head in defeat. "Alright, yes, we're together now, Chum Chum," he muttered, his face redder than Kyle's hair. "We got together the morning after you left. But Chum Chum, I swear I wasn't trying to replace you! You're still my best friend, and-"

"Fanboy, that's wonderful!" The younger boy squealed happily, hugging Fanboy's waist tightly. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Er-what?" That was the last reaction Fanboy had expected Chum Chum to have. He looked over at Kyle, still sitting on the couch, who didn't seemed as confused as he was, only surprised.

"Fanboy, did you really think I'd be mad at you for falling in love?" Chum Chum was smiling. "If you're happy with dating Kyle, then I support you two one hundred percent!"

"*Sniff* Thanks, lil' buddy," Fanboy hugged his best friend tightly, tears of joy running down his face.

"Mind if I join in this hug?" Kyle said, strolling over to the two costumed boys. Both smiled, wrapping their arms around the wizard.

"I say we go get some Frosty Freezy Freezes to celebrate!" Chum Chum said happily, breaking the hug and taking Fanboy's left hand. Kyle smiled, nodding in agreement as he took Fanboy's right hand. Fanboy, still feeling unbelievably happy, nodded as the three boys raced towards the familiar convenient store, Kyle telling Chum Chum about the last visit to Frosty Mart, while Fanboy followed closely behind, smiling at the two most important people in his life.

* * *

Author's Notes: Eh, this chapter's alright...It could be better...But I wanted Chum Chum to come back x3


	10. Morning Sickness and Memories

Morning sickness AND a sad past? I'm just torturing Kyle in this chapter! D:

* * *

Chapter 10: Morning Sickness and Memories

"Bleh," Kyle groaned, wiping the corner of his mouth with a small hand towel that had fallen to the floor, only to drop it as he threw up again into the toilet for the third time that day.

"You alright?" Scrivener Elf asked from the doorway. Kyle lifted his head weakly, staring at the elf in anger. "Oh, yes, I'm just peachy," he muttered sarcastically, wiping his mouth off again. "That's precisely why I'm continuing to throw up!"

"Alright, alright, no need to be so sarcastic," the elf muttered, continuing to stare at the sick wizard. Kyle groaned again, standing up weakly and leaning against the counter to hold himself up. "I-I think the worst of it is over," he muttered, forcing himself to walk out of bathroom and towards the living room couch. He collapsed on his back against the cushions, his face covered in sweat. The pain in his stomach was still bad, but not as bad as it had been moments before.

"You want me to call a doctor?" Scrivener said, leaning against the armrest.

"No, but I would like my phone," Kyle responded, turning over to his side, in an attempt to get comfortable. Scrivener Elf obeyed, retrieving the cell phone from the kitchen and handing it to the wizard, still lying down on the couch. Kyle quickly called his requested number, hearing a ring, once, twice...

"Hello?" It was Chum Chum. "Hey, is Fanboy there?" Kyle asked weakly. "Yeah, I'll get him..." There was silence on the other line for a few seconds. "Kyle?"

The wizard smiled at hearing Fanboy's voice. "Hey, Fanboy," he said with a smile. "I don't think I'll be able to make it to our date tonight."

"Why? Are you alright?" Fanboy sounded worried. "I'm fine, but I've been throwing up all morning," Kyle responded. "I don't know if I'd be able to keep anything else down during our date."

"Would you like me to take care of you?" Fanboy asked, still sounding worried. Kyle smiled, remembering the chicken pox incident again. "No, thanks, Fanboy," he said out loud. "I can take care of myself."

"Well, alright," Fanboy's tone sounded sad, as if he had wanted to take care of Kyle. "But call me if you need anything."

"Alright," Kyle said with a smile. The two exchanged goodbyes, then hung up, leaving Kyle alone with Scrivener once again.

"You do realize I'm going out today, right?" the elf said, as he picked up the old towel that Kyle had been using previously. With a look of disgust, he tossed it into the dirty clothes hamper.

"I know that," Kyle said, sitting up shakily. "Like I told Fanboy, I can take care of myself."

"Of course you can," the elf said, knowing what Kyle was about to say. "because if you can survive living on your own for-" he ticked the years off on his fingers. "-two years, then you can handle a stomach flu by yourself, right?"

"Exactly," Kyle looked away, his expression saddened. "I wonder how Dad's doing...He hasn't responded to my last letter yet."

"I'm sure he's fine," the elf responded. "He's probably wondering how you're doing. After all, two years without seeing him, it's probably been hard on you."

"I'm fine," the wizard muttered, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm just worried that people are still blaming him for the stunt I pulled back at Milkweed Academy. It wasn't his fault...I was the one who turned my professor into flan."

"Why did you do it in the first place if you were going to regret it?"

"Oh, I don't regret it. Not one bit," Kyle corrected, grimacing. "That professor deserved it. I'm just sorry that I've caused so much trouble for my dad." Kyle's face fell at the memory of his dad, as he remembered the last time he saw him:

_"Dad, why can't you come with me to my new school?"_

_A young man, who looked about 30, smiled as he gently tousled his son's hair. "The wizarding law says you have to live on your own, as punishment for breaking the rules. No magic teachers allowed."_

_"But you're not MY teacher, Dad," Kyle looked heartbroken. "And I'm only 12! How am I possibly going to survive on my own?"_

_The older man looked around, as if he was about to do something illegal, then he summoned a large, tattered book, handing it to his son. "Here, Kyle, take this with you."_

_"What is it?" the redhead asked, examining the book. Suddenly, a face appeared on the cover, causing Kyle to drop the book in surprise. Even more surprising, instead of falling to the floor, the book continued to float in the air. "What do you seek from the Necronomicon?" It asked in a deep voice._

_"This is my old Necronomicon, Kyle," the father explained with a smile. "I've already read it more times than I can count, so I think it's only fit that I give it to you. It contains every spell you'll ever need to know."_

_"Thanks, Dad!" Kyle returned the smile, taking the book. "I promise, when you see me again, I'll be a wizarding master!"_

_The older man was still smiling, as he hugged his son tightly. "You take care of yourself, alright, Ky?"_

_"I'm going to miss you, Dad." Kyle's eyes were watery, as he clutched the book tightly. "I'll miss you too, kiddo," the father was trying to smile, but Kyle could tell he was hurt about his only son leaving. "I'm sorry, Dad," Kyle muttered softly. "I know you're disappointed in me."_

_"Kyle, I'm not disappointed in you," the older man said, unable to keep from crying. "I'm just sorry that they're taking you away from me." He sniffed, rubbing his eyes with his palm. "But you try and get your wizarding diploma, so they'll let you move back, alright?"_

_"I promise, Dad," Kyle said, as two other wizards started ushering him toward a broomstick lying on the ground. "Come on, you delinqient," one said, pushing Kyle away from his dad. Kyle tried to get a last look at his dad, but the two men didn't stop pushing him forward. He mounted the broomstick sadly, as the other man handed him a piece of paper. "Here's where you're supposed to go," he said gruffly. "If you try to return here, we will know about it."_

_"I understand," Kyle said, as he started hovering and, getting one last look at his father, he flew off, clutching the Necronomicon under his arm..._

"Hey, Kyle, you alright?" The elf was snapping his fingers in front of the wizard's face. Kyle blinked and looked up. "Sorry, I was thinking..." he muttered, curling up into a ball, his mind now full of thoughts about his father. _I wish I could talk to him in person,_ he thought as he watched Scrivener leave the room. He glanced at the letter writing supplies that he hadn't bothered to put away after the last letter he had written about a week ago.

_Well, I guess another letter is the best thing I've got...

* * *

_

Author's Notes: Yeah, this is what I think happened to Kyle when he got expelled...Sad, right? :( He not only gets kicked out of his school, but kicked out of his home, and has to leave his dad behind until he graduates...This is not going to help his mood swings that he'll have later xDD_  
_


	11. PreCarnival Fun

12:37...Wow, it's actually not that late O.o  


* * *

Chapter 11: Pre-Carnival Fun

"Are you SURE you're feeling better, Kyle?"

Kyle rolled his eyes playfully. "Fanboy, it's been over two weeks since I last threw up. I'm well enough to go to the Fourth of July carnival with you and Chum Chum," he responded into the phone, staring out his bedroom window, as if Fanboy was walking down the sidewalk right below him.

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, Fanboy," Kyle said, smiling.

"Alright, but you have to promise me you'll say something if you're not feeling well," Fanboy ordered protectively.

"Fanboy, I'm-"

"PROMISE!"

"Alright, I promise!" Kyle exclaimed in surprise. "Good," Fanboy said, and, by the tone of his voice, Kyle could tell he was smiling. "But you're not riding any big roller coasters, alright?" "Okay, MOM," Kyle joked, picking up an empty potion bottle off his desk, and tossing it into the trash can. "Will it do me any good to protest?"

"Not really," Fanboy said with a laugh. "Cause you'll regret it."

"Oh, will I?" Kyle smiled devilishly. "How exactly will I regret it?"

"I'd make sure you couldn't stand for a week," Fanboy purred, causing Kyle to blush. Even after a month of dating Fanboy, he still blushed at Fanboy's naughtiness. "Sounds like something I WOULDN'T regret."

"Oh, you would, trust me." Something in Fanboy's tone of voice made Kyle seriously consider protesting.

"Oh, and, even if you don't protest," Fanboy continued to say. "I can still make you regret SOMETHING."

"I like the way you think," Kyle purred, intrigued by Fanboy's kinkiness, despite the fact that he was always on bottom. For some reason, the wizard had been particularly 'in heat' as of late. _Maybe it's just hormones...Or maybe I just like Fanboy holding me, touching me, gently licking-God, I want him so bad, now..._

"Oh, Chum Chum needs me to help him with something, I'll have to talk to you later, Ky," Fanboy said, interrupting Kyle's thoughts. "We'll pick you up at 7:30 for the carnival, alright?"

"I'll be ready," Kyle said with a smile. "But, uh, could you come over a little earlier? Cause now I'm kinda..."

"Oh, Kyle, you naughty boy," Fanboy giggled pervertedly. "I can come over now, to take care of your 'little problem.' "

Kyle's face was red. "Please do," he whispered, almost inaudibly. The other end clicked, due to Fanboy hanging up. Kyle hung up as well, extremely hot and bothered by the phone conversation. He rushed downstairs, anxious for Fanboy to arrive, but as soon as he reached the bottom step, he was swept up in the arms of a familiar figure.

"That was awfully fast, Fanboy," Kyle said, staring up into the eyes of his partner.

"I would have been here sooner, but I had to help Chum Chum," Fanboy explained. "I told him I'd probably be here until we left for the carnival."

"So that means we have plenty of time **BEFORE** the carnival to have our fun, right?" the wizard purred, wrapping his arms around the other boy's neck.

"Oh, yes, we do," Fanboy purred, picking up Kyle in a bridal-fashion and carrying him to the couch. He pinned him down and wasted no time in tearing their clothes off. Both boys were already hard, but Fanboy wanted to have a little more fun with the wizard. Licking him lips, he lustfully started kissing Kyle, the familiar taste of raspberries dancing across his tongue.

Kyle moaned passionately, pulling Fanboy closer, his hands tangled in the boy's light brown hair. "Fanboy, please take me now," he whispered, shifting his hips.

"Be patient, Kyle," Fanboy gently kissed the wizard on his neck, nibbling to make sure he left a nice-sized mark on Kyle's neck. He then moved down to the lower part of Kyle's body, taking the wizard's hardened member into his mouth.

Kyle gasped sharply, as he felt Fanboy's tongue on such a vulnerable area. The super fan gently sucked, running his tongue across the top. Kyle whimpered and moaned, raising his hips.

"No, no, Kyle," Fanboy stopped sucking, and held the wizard's hips down. "You will be patient." This resulted in a moan from the other boy. "Fanboy," he whimpered pleadingly. "I-I want you! Now!"

Fanboy smiled devilishly at his partner's desperate plea. "How badly, Kyle?"

"S-So bad! So very bad!"

Fanboy decided to stop toying with the wizard, and finally granted his wish, thrusting himself inside Kyle, resulting in a orgasmic yell from the wizard. Fanboy enjoyed this reaction, thrusting in and out of the wizard many more times.

"Harder! Harder!" Kyle was obviously more horny than he had been any other time they had had sex, and didn't seem to feel any pain, so Fanboy obeyed him, slamming in and out much more rapidly, until it was too much for the both of them and they came together, breathing heavily and passionately.

"God, you're really horny, aren't you, my little wizard?" Fanboy whispered, holding Kyle close. "N-Not anymore," Kyle gasped, cuddling into Fanboy's warm chest. "I can't feel my legs." The pain had returned.

"I told you that I'd make sure you weren't able to stand after I had my way with you," Fanboy buried his face in the wizard's messy hair. "You should probably sleep until we have to leave for the carnival, so you have the strength to walk." Kyle had already taken Fanboy's advice, and was asleep against the super fan's chest. Fanboy smiled fondly, picking up the wizard once again in a bridal fashion. He was surprised to find that Kyle seemed a bit heavier than usual. "You need to lay off the hazelnuts, Ky," he whispered, before carrying him upstairs and resting him on his bed.

"I should probably clean up our mess," Fanboy thought, heading back downstairs, leaving the wizard to sleep..._alone.

* * *

_

Author's Notes: Hur~ Kyle's so horny in this (And he weighs more)...Gosh I wonder why ;) And Fanboy's such a tease x3 ...Yeah, I wanted an excuse to write more sex scenes, cause it's FUUUNN! (I'm so going to hell x.x)_  
_


	12. Symptoms

Called this chapter "Symptoms" for a reason ;)  


* * *

Chapter 12: Symptoms

"Kyle, Kyle, wake up," Fanboy gently shook the wizard's shoulder. The redhead stirred slightly, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "What time is it, Fanboy?"

"6:45," Fanboy responded, pointing at the clock on Kyle's wall. "I figured you'd want to take a shower before the carnival, so I woke you up."

"Thanks," Kyle said, as he tried to get out of bed, but suddenly fell to his knees in pain, clutching his stomach. "Ahh! My stomach!"

"Kyle, what's wrong?" Fanboy asked worriedly, trying to help his boyfriend up, only to be shooed away by the wizard. "I-It's just stomach pains," he said, trying to stand again, only to collapse once more.

"Kyle, I don't think you should go to the carnival tonight if you're having stomach pains," Fanboy helped him into the bathroom. "I'm f-fine," Kyle protested, yet he could barely stand up straight.

"Kyle, did I hurt you earlier? Was I too rough?" Kyle could tell Fanboy was worried that he had hurt him. "No, I don't think it's-" Kyle was interrupted as the sharp pains in his stomach suddenly stopped. He stood up straight, confused but relieved. "That was odd," he muttered, rubbing his stomach cautiously, as if the pain would come back.

"What's odd?" Fanboy looked confused.

"The pain just...stopped," Kyle said, still confused. _What had caused the pain in the first place?_

"Well, I still don't think you should go to the carnival tonight," Fanboy said, helping Kyle into the bathtub. "I'll be perfectly fine, Fanboy," Kyle protested, pulling the shower curtain closed, separating himself and Fanboy.

"Are you sure?" Even though Kyle was in the shower, Fanboy stayed in the bathroom to continue their conversation. "Because I don't want you to strain yourself."

"I'm positive." Kyle had turned the water on, steam slowly started to fill the bathroom. Fanboy still didn't look convinced. He had a bad feeling that something bad would happen if Kyle went to the carnival that night. But, Kyle **WAS** more mature than him, and he usually knew what he was talking about.

"Are you SURE you'll be okay, Kyle?"

"For the hundredth time, Fanboy, I'll be fine," Kyle whined, peeking his head out from behind the shower curtain. His red hair was wet and soapy, hanging down past his shoulders, making him resemble a girl. "If anything goes wrong, I can always use a Healing Spell, and I'll be back to normal in no time."

"Alright, Kyle," Fanboy was satisfied. "But if you really don't feel good tonight, will you tell me?"

"Again, I promise." Kyle was getting slightly annoyed at having to promise the same thing over and over. But if Fanboy stopped fussing over him, he'd promise **ANYTHING**. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel off the towel rack. Before he could wrap it around his body, he was swept up by Fanboy once again. "You know, Fanboy, I can't get dressed if you keep sweeping me off my feet."

"But if you get dressed, then I can't see your cute little body," Fanboy purred, licking his lips devilishly. Kyle smiled, but folded his arms. "Hey, we already had our fun today, remember?"

"I know, I know." Fanboy put the wizard down and handed him his towel, which he gratefully wrapped around his body. "You know, I think you're gaining weight," Fanboy pointed to Kyle's half-covered stomach.

"Excuse me?" Kyle sounded offended. "Oh, I'm not calling you fat," Fanboy explained hastily. "I mean, you've been eating those packs of hazelnuts lately, and I think you've gained a few pounds."

With a frown, Kyle looked down at his stomach. Fanboy was right, he WAS a little bigger than usual. Had he really been eating that many hazelnuts? "I think you're right, Fanboy," he said, crossing his arms in annoyance. "I really SHOULD lay off the junk food."

"Oh, I think you're cute with a chubby belly," Fanboy cooed, gently poking the wizard's stomach. Kyle pouted, pushing the super fan's hand away. "Oh, hush up, and let me go get dressed." He left Fanboy standing in the bathroom alone, who was a little concerned about Kyle's small weight gain. It wasn't healthy for someone as thin as Kyle to suddenly gain that much weight. _Maybe that's why his stomach was hurting, because of the extra weight, _he thought, glancing out the bathroom at Kyle, who was trying to get his skinny jeans on, but found that they were a little tight. Abandoning the jeans, he grabbed a pair of loose sweat pants and slipped them on.

_He's never not been able to fit in his skinny jeans!_ Fanboy thought frantically. _He HAS gained a few pounds!_

"Relax, Fanboy." Kyle had noticed Fanboy staring at him. "I can easily exercise this extra weight away."

"Well, alright," Fanboy said with a laugh. "But you do look extremely cute in sweat pants."

"Oh, shut up," Kyle joked, looking out the window. "Oh, I think our ride's here." Sure enough, Oz was parked right in front of Kyle's house, honking his horn for the boys to come outside.

"Shall we go, then?" Fanboy asked, pretending to be proper as he extended his hand for Kyle to take. Kyle couldn't help but giggle at this, as he took Fanboy's hand and the two of them rushed downstairs.

* * *

Author's Notes: Aww, Kyle's getting chubbier ^_^ Guess why? (I should hope that you already know why, but if you don't, then you'll find out later ;) )


	13. Carnival

Longest chapter yet! :3

* * *

Chapter 13: Carnival

"You little dudes buckled up back there?" Oz asked, turning around in his seat so he could see the kids. "Yeah, we're good, Oz!" Fanboy replied, giving a thumbs-up. "But drive slowly, okay? Kyle's still not feeling too well."

"Fanboy, I'm fine," Kyle pouted, crossing his arms. How many times did he have to say it?

"Well, I'm not taking any chances, Ky," Fanboy said sweetly, gently hugging the wizard and sneaking in a poke to his belly. Kyle unfortunately noticed and swatted his hand away.

"Drive slowly. Got it!" Oz repeated, turning the key and, with a few groans, the van started, as the group drove off towards their destination.

"So, Fanboy, what rides should we ride first once we get there?" Chum Chum asked his best friend excitedly, bouncing up and down on the seat.

"That's a good question, Chum Chum," Fanboy stated, his expression turning thoughtful. "Well, if we ride the roller coaster first, then the thrill will be gone, and the rest of the rides won't be as exciting. Yet, I want to be able to to get a good spot to see the fireworks once they start, and once they do, the lines will be shorter-"

"What if we just ride the roller coaster halfway through the carnival?" Kyle asked, interrupting Fanboy's train-of-thought.

"What do you mean 'we?'" Fanboy asked, gently poking the wizard in the chest. "You haven't been feeling well, so I don't want you riding on any roller coasters."

"Fanboy! For the last time, I'M FINE!" Kyle was getting annoyed now, and his voice was rising. "I know you're worried about me, but I'm smart enough to realize when I can and can't do certain things! I don't need you to mother me all the time!" There was an awkward silence, as Kyle turned away and glared out the window in anger.

"I-I'm sorry, Kyle..." For once, Fanboy's voice was soft, almost inaudible, for he was hurt. "I-I didn't want anything to happen to you...I could never forgive myself if you ended up sick and I could have prevented it."

Kyle's anger softened as Fanboy spoke, and he turned back to his boyfriend. "I'm sorry, Fanboy, I shouldn't have yelled at you...I know you were just trying to help." Fanboy smiled softly, feeling slightly better. "Well, I shouldn't have been so...so..."

"Bossy?" Chum Chum piped in.

"Yeah, I guess that's a good word," Fanboy agreed, turning back to Kyle. "I'm sorry, Ky."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Kyle said, suddenly changing his mood. "You're making sure I stay healthy, and that's very sweet of you." The wizard gently hugged the fan's arm in forgiveness.

"Wow, that was a quick mood change," Chum Chum stated, starting at Kyle, who was still hugging Fanboy's arm. "Eh, as long as he's happy and I'm not in trouble, "Fanboy said, wrapping an arm around the wizard.

"Hey, lil' dudes," Oz spoke up, stopping the van. "We're here. Seriously."

The three boys immediately piled out of the van, staring in awe at the carnival that lay before them. "Okay, guys," Oz said, handing each of the boys some money. "This is the only money I'm giving you, so don't spend it all in one place, okay?"

"Got it, Oz!" Fanboy said with a smile.

"And if there's an emergency, call me on my cell." Oz held up his cell phone, which had a Spiderman-like pattern on the front.

"We will, Oz!" Fanboy called, for the three boys had already rushed off towards the carnival, leaving Oz alone for a few seconds before he followed.

"So, what ride should we ride first, Fanboy?" Chum Chum asked, clinging to his best friend's arm.

"Well, I'd like to play a few games first!" Fanboy answered, rubbing his hands together. "I want to win Kyle a prize."

"Aww, you don't have to do tha-" Kyle was interrupted by a gloved finger placed to his lips. "I want to," Fanboy responded sweetly. This response was enough for Kyle as the boys stopped at the first stand, Ring Toss.

"Just watch me, Kyle," Fanboy said, taking the rings that the man behind the counter handed him. "I'm gonna win you a great prize!" Without another word, he made every shot, winning a large, purple-and-green stuffed cat. He handing it to Kyle, who accepted it graciously. "I love it, Fanboy," he said, hugging it tightly._ A purple-and-green cat?_ Kyle thought, watching Chum Chum win his own prize. _It's like the colors were chosen for me..._

"Yay! I won a yellow-and-orange monkey!" Chum Chum cheered, cuddling the monkey plushie.

"Great job, Chum Chum!" Fanboy had won himself another purple-and-green cat, this one for himself, and he had it wrapped around his neck. "So should we head for the rides? Or more games?"

"If we win more prizes, we won't be able to carry them on the rides," Kyle pointed out.

"Good point. Rides it is, then." Fanboy lead the other two towards the closest ride, which happened to be the Ferris Wheel. The line was short, so the trio reached the front quickly, climbing into one of the baskets, waiting for the attendant to finish strapping them in. Finally, they started moving, but stopped abruptly about halfway up from the top, causing the basket to swing back and forth for a few seconds.

"Whee!" Chum Chum squealed, rocking with the basket.

Kyle gasped softly, as the rocking suddenly brought back the sharp pains in his stomach. He bit down on his lip to keep himself from crying out._ It's alright,_ he thought, fumbling for his wand. _I can just use a Healing Spell_. He whispered the spell, pointing the wand at his stomach.

Nothing happened. The pain was still there.

"Kyle, are you okay?" Fanboy had noticed Kyle's attempt to rid himself of stomach pain. "Um, yeah, I'm fine," the wizard responded, lying through his teeth. "My stomach was hurting, but I used a Healing Spell, so it's all better now." He smiled falsely, in an attempt to stop Fanboy from staring.

"Well, okay," Fanboy said uncertainly, but remembering how Kyle had reacted the last time he had tried to help. He turned back to the overview of the carnival, pointing with Chum Chum at random displays and people, leaving Kyle to wonder why the spell hadn't worked. _I know I got the spell right,_ he thought, trying again, with the same result._ Why isn't it working?_

The basket started moving again, stopping at the very top. Fanboy and Chum Chum continued to rock the basket excitedly, causing more sharp pains in Kyle's stomach. "S-Stop rocking the basket!" He blurted out, causing the two boys to stare at him. "It says you're not supposed to," he explained quickly, pointing at the label on the safety bar. The boys seemed satisfied at this answer, and went back to gazing out at the carnival.

_What's wrong with my magic?_ Kyle was getting worried. His magic had never failed before, so why was it not working now? This question haunted him until they got off the ride.

"That was fun!" Chum Chum said happily, tossing his toy monkey up in the air and catching it playfully. "What ride should we ride next?"

"Ooh, let's ride the Haunted House!" Fanboy pointed to the ride a few yards away. Chum Chum whimpered, grabbing Fanboy's hand. "Okay, but I want to sit with you in case I get scared."

"Alright, buddy," Fanboy said, turning to Kyle. "That alright with you, Ky?"

Kyle, who had been distracted by his magic not working, looked up hastily. "Huh, what?"

"Do you mind if I sit with Chum Chum on the ride, in case he gets scared?"

"Oh, no problem," Kyle responded, returning to his thoughts.

The line for the ride was almost nonexistent, so the three boys were able to ride immediately. Fanboy and Chum Chum piled in the front car, Kyle climbing in the seat behind them. The ride started, Chum Chum immediately burying his face in Fanboy's arm out of fear. While Fanboy comforted the smaller boy, Kyle was staring straight ahead, trying not to focus on the sharp pains in his stomach. As they rounded a corner, an especially sharp pain caused him to cry out. He bit down on his lip, hoping that Fanboy hadn't heard him.

"Kyle, are you alright?" _Damn it..._"I'm fine," Kyle lied, pointed to a fake vampire that was scaring the riders. "I just don't like vampires."

"Don't worry, Kyle, they're not real," Fanboy assured him, turning back to a crying Chum Chum. Kyle winced as the pain got worse with every sharp turn on the ride. _God, I wish my magic would work..._

Finally the ride came to an end, and Fanboy and Chum Chum climbed out happily, while Kyle felt like he was about to puke. "Let's go on the roller coaster next!" Fanboy said excitedly, playing with the cat plushie he won.

Kyle breathed a sigh of relief. He could sit out and try to ease his stomach pains, while the other two boys had fun. "I'm going to sit this one out, guy," he said, sitting on a nearby bench. "Alright, Kyle, we won't be long!" The two super-heroes-in-training raced off to get in line, leaving Kyle alone with an aching stomach. He glanced around, hoping that an idea to heal his stomach would just come to him. His eyes landed on a food stand, which was selling lemonade.

_Maybe a drink will soothe my stomach,_ Kyle thought, standing up and walking over to the food stand. He settled on a raspberry lemonade and, after paying the man, he walked back to the bench, sipping the cold drink as he walked.

"Oh, God!" He had barely taken a few sips, when the sharpest pains he had ever felt jolted through his stomach. It felt as if someone was stabbing him with a knife from the inside out. Without warning, he felt everything he had eaten that day come back up, and he threw up violently into the nearest trash can.

"Poor kid," Kyle heard someone say between his heaves. "Guess not everyone can handle the extreme rides." Kyle watched the man walk away, then sat down on the bench, his entire body shaking. _I-I don't think I can stay here all night,_ he thought, wiping his mouth with his sleeve._ I feel awful!_

"Kyle!" Kyle looked up weakly to see Fanboy and Chum Chum standing in front of his, Fanboy looking both worried and upset. "I knew you wouldn't be well enough to come here tonight!"

"I-I'm sorry, Fanboy." Kyle tried to stand up, but collapsed to his knees. "I just wanted to have a fun night with you and Chum Chum..." Shuddering, he proceeded to throw up in the trash can again, then collapse to the ground in pain.

"We have to get him to the hospital!" Fanboy cried, picking up the sickly wizard. "Call Oz's cell and have him meet us out front."

"I'm on it!" Chum Chum had already started dialing Oz's number, as the two raced off towards the entrance, an unconscious Kyle in Fanboy's arms.

* * *

Author's Notes: Poor Kyle...Stomach pains, his magic not working...Don't worry, Ky, you'll learn why all this is happening in the next chapter (hopefully :) ) Also, I made the prizes a purple-and-green cat (purple and green for Fanboy's colors, and cats are my favorite animal) and an orange-and-yellow monkey (orange and yellow for Chum Chum, and monkey because he looks like a cute little monkey ^_^)


	14. The Big News

I finally got to this chapter :3  


* * *

Chapter 14: The Big News

"You gave us quite a scare, Kyle," the doctor said cheerfully, shuffling through the papers on his clipboard. "But luckily, you're going to be alright." He seemed to have found the page he needed, and picked up a pen, as if he was about to write something down. "So, tell me, have you been having multiple stomach pains?"

"Well, I just started having them this morning." the wizard muttered, placing a hand to his stomach. Luckily the pain had settled ever since he had awakened in the hospital room around 9:00 p.m. Fanboy had practically attacked him with hugs and 'I-told-you-so's, until the doctor had ushered him to the waiting room. Now, Kyle was alone in the hospital room with the doctor, awaiting his diagnosis.

"Uh, huh," the doctor muttered, writing the information down on his clipboard. "And from your little friends in the superhero costumes, you were throwing up a few weeks ago?"

"That's right," Kyle confirmed. "The last time I threw up was over two weeks ago."

"Uh, huh," the doctor said again, writing this down. "And you've also had cravings for-"

"-hazelnuts," Kyle finished. He couldn't get enough of those delicious hazelnuts. He wished he had a pack now, for he hadn't had anything to eat since earlier that afternoon.

"Also, you've gained a few pounds, am I correct?" the doctor asked, looking at his clipboard.

"Yes, but I assumed it was from all the hazelnuts," Kyle said, immediately losing his previous interest from a pack. He waited while the doctor wrote some more information down. "And, according to my records, you are, in fact, a wizard?"

"Why, yes I am," Kyle boasted proudly. His proud demeanor suddenly turned to worry. "But my magic hasn't been working lately. I tried to heal my stomach at the carnival, but without results."

"Well, if my diagnosis is correct, it should be perfectly normal until your little, *ahem* 'illness' ends." The doctor seemed to put emphasis on the word 'illness,' which concerned Kyle. "And what illness is this?"

"Well, how should I put this...?" The doctor shifted uncomfortably, as if he was going to tell Kyle something embarrassing or awkward. "I'm not really sure how to say it..."

"Oh, spit it out!" Kyle was getting annoyed at the doctor's stalling.

"Well, we did some tests, and..." the doctor's voice lowered, but he didn't say more. "Well, here. You should look at these." He handed Kyle a few photos, with some strange-looking pictures on the front. Kyle examined them closely. "Are these ultrasounds?"

"Yes, they are. Look closer."

Kyle obeyed, looking at the small pictures once again. Through closer examination, he could see an object that didn't resemble any organ. Instead, it resembled a small creature, almost looking like some sort of alien.

"What is this?" Kyle asked, waving the ultra-sounds around in the air.

"That, Kyle, is an embryo," the doctor said, his expression serious. "An embryo that is currently inside of you."

Kyle suddenly understood. He slowly shifted his gaze from the ultra-sounds to his stomach, then stared at the doctor, his eyes wider than Fanboy's had ever been. "You mean...I'm...I'm..."

"Pregnant." The doctor let out a sigh, leaning against the wall. "Yes, Kyle, you are going to be a mother, er_-father_. Whatever term you prefer."

Kyle was still staring, obviously in shock. "Pregnant? Are you crazy? Is this just a late April Fools' Day joke? Am I on some sort of prank show?"

"Kyle, I swear, this isn't a joke," the doctor pointed to the ultrasounds still in Kyle's hand. "Those are real ultrasounds of your stomach, and that's really your child on them."

"Child? I'm only 14, not to mention,** I'M A BOY!**" Kyle was getting frantic. Was the doctor messing with him? "Last time I checked,** BOYS CAN'T GET PREGNANT!**"

"Normal boys can't, but some WIZARD BOYS can," the doctor corrected, reaching under the room's sink, and pulling out an ancient-looking book. "My best friend was a wizard, and when I became a doctor, he gave me this in case I ever had a patient who happened to have magical powers."

Kyle looked at the title of the book: The Anatomy of A Wizard. That's weird, he thought as the doctor flipped through the pages. I've never heard of that book before.

"Ah, here it is," the doctor said, interrupting Kyle's thoughts. "*Ahem* 'The anatomy of a male wizard is usually similar to that of a non-magical human male. But, due to a magical heredity trait that has been around for centuries, certain male wizards have the ability to bear children. No one knows exactly how this is possible, but usually the trait is passed from father to son. The pregnancy symptoms are the usual: cravings, mood swings, morning sickness, with additional symptoms such as sharp pains in the abdomen and loss of magic. This is caused by the embryo absorbing magic from its mother, to help it grow. Once the child is born or, on a darker side, dies before birth, the mother's remaining magic is returned, and the child develops its own magic after it is born.'"

The doctor closed the giant book, and looked up and Kyle who, by his expression, was still in shock. "It also says that a magical pregnancy is only half the time of a normal pregnancy, so according to the age of your embryo you only have until the end of next week to decide if you want an abortion or not."

"A-An abortion?" Kyle finally asked, his voice quiet. "It means you destroy the embryo, and you won't have to bear a child," the doctor explained._ Destroy the embryo?_ Kyle thought, staring down at his stomach. _Kill the child?_ "So, I have until next week to decide if I want the child or not?"

"Well, you could always bear the child," the doctor pointed out. "And give it up for adoption if you can't support it."

_Adoption? That's a nicer option than just killing the child. But...giving my child to total strangers?_ Kyle suddenly felt very maternal, clutching his stomach tenderly. "I-I have to think about it," he muttered, glancing down at the ultrasounds.

"Alright, but if you have any more questions, you can look in this for answers." The doctor handed him a small booklet related to pregnancy, which Kyle skimmed through before placing it next to him

"So, Kyle, if you don't mind me asking, who's the father?" Kyle could tell the doctor had been wanting to ask this question all night, so might as well answer. "The kid with the green superhero costume that brought me here." he muttered softly.

"Oh, he seems nice," the doctor said cheerfully. "Are you planning on telling him?"

"If I can actually recover from the shock myself," Kyle said, trying to get off the operating table, but found that his legs were weak. The doctor smiled, helping him to his feet. "Well, you'll need to come back in a few weeks for a checkup, so hopefully he can come too...That is if you decide on keeping the child."

"Y-Yeah," Kyle stuttered, following the doctor out of the hospital room and towards the waiting room. "Now, you give us a call if there's anything wrong, alright?"

"Thanks, I will." Kyle put the ultrasounds and pamphlet in his pants pocket before entering the waiting room, where he was immediately hugged by Fanboy. "Oh, thank goodness, Kyle! I was so afraid that you were hurt and-"

"Fanboy," Kyle interrupted Fanboy's rambling. "I appreciate that you brought me here, but I-I need to go home and...think about a few things..." Fanboy looked confused, but could tell that Kyle didn't feel like talking. "Alright, we'll take you home," the super-fan said, as the two followed Chum Chum and Oz out of the waiting room.

* * *

Author's Notes: YES. Kyle is pregnant, for those of you who didn't know...And I'm tired...=_=


	15. Decisions

SHORT CHAPTER IS SHORT :| Sorry, the next chapter's gonna be longer ^_^ And I've reached 20 reviews! Thanks, everyone...Even all the negative reviews make me happy, because at least they're reviews ^_^  


* * *

Chapter 15: Decisions

Kyle stared up at the darkened ceiling, despite the fact that it was nearly midnight. _Pregnant..._the word kept coming back in Kyle's mind, and into his thoughts. As much as he hated to admit it, he was, in fact, pregnant. This single thought brought on a million questions in the wizard's mind:_ Should I keep it? Should I abort it? What am I going to tell Fanboy? What if he hates me, and leaves me alone with the child? _This was the thought that scared Kyle the most: Fanboy abandoning him and leaving him because of the child.

_Should I just abort it and not tell Fanboy at all?_ That was one of the ideas that Kyle was thinking about. Problem was, did he really want to get rid of the child? Yes, it had been a shock to discover that he was pregnant, but now that he knew, he felt a certain...**bond** with the unborn child. He glanced down at his stomach, gently rubbing the area where the baby was currently resting. No, abortion was out. He refused to kill the child, even if he had to suffer a few more months to give it life.

But what about adoption? Giving the child to someone else? Kyle didn't like this idea much either, as he shifted his gaze to out his window and at the starry night sky. He didn't want someone else raising his child. As girly as it sounded, Kyle wanted to raise the baby himself, and hopefully with Fanboy. _Just like a real family..._Kyle sat upright, not removing his gaze from the window.

"I'm not giving this child up," he finally said out loud, smiling as he rubbed his stomach again. "I don't care if I have to be home schooled so I can take care of it, I'm going to keep it." Kyle suddenly sat down on the edge of the bed, his expression turning annoyed. "Great, now I'm talking to myself...That's not crazy."

"Hey, Mommy-Dearest!" Scrivener Elf muttered, peeking his head sleepily into Kyle's room. "You mind? I'm trying to sleep!"

"Sorry," Kyle muttered, staring at the wall across from him, still concerned about what Fanboy would say about his decision. Scrivener noticed this, his expression softening. He walked over to the concerned wizard, leaning against the edge of the bed next to him. "So, have you decided what to do with the kid?"

"Yeah," Kyle said softly, not shifting his gaze. "I'm going to keep it."

"Wonder what your little boyfriend's gonna say?"

"I'm thinking about the exact same thing." Kyle sounded worried. "I mean, Fanboy's the greatest, but I doubt he'll take the news well."

"Well, you'll never know unless you actually tell him." The elf smiled slightly, trying to cheer the wizard up. "And who knows? Maybe the knowledge of becoming a father will cause him to mature a little bit."

Kyle's mood lifted at this thought. "Yeah, but...What if he hates me? What if he leaves me alone with the child?" Kyle shuddered at this thought.

"Knowing him, he won't leave you," Scrivener said knowingly. "He may be as shocked as you are, but he won't leave you alone. He cares about you too much."

"Yeah," Kyle smiled at the thought of Fanboy and how much he had tried to help Kyle whenever he was sick or lonely. "He does care about me a lot."

"And?"

"I should tell him..." Kyle said, gently punching the elf in the shoulder. "But if he hates me, you're the one I'm taking all my mood swings out on."

"I thought you did already," Scrivener joked, dodging another fake punch from the now-happy wizard. "Alright, alright, but if you don't get any sleep, you won't have any energy to tell the father-to-be."

Kyle nodded, lying back down in his bed, watching the elf leave the room, leaving him alone again. He glanced down at his stomach again, gently rubbing it once again. No matter what happened, he'd make sure that the baby was happy, even if he had to do it alone. He slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking about the possible results of telling Fanboy the news.

* * *

Author's Notes: Aww, Kyle's getting all mommy-ish with the baby ^_^ And I like making Scrivener Elf all helpful and stuff (Actually I cut out the part where he says he knew Kyle was pregnant because he spotted the symptoms immediately) But how will Fanboy react? Hmmm...:/


	16. A Reassuring Father To Be

Yeah, I lied, this chapter's not much bigger =_= Sorry...I STAY UP UNTIL MIDNIGHT WRITING THESE, WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? XD  


* * *

Chapter 16: A Reassuring Father-To-Be

"Hey, Kyle!" Fanboy exclaimed happily, allowing the wizard to enter the Fanlair. "I'm so glad you're feeling better!"

"Thanks," Kyle said nervously, rubbing his arms._ Come on, Kyle, you can do this..._He walked inside, meeting the gaze of the hyperactive 14-year-old. He seems surprisingly happy today, Kyle noticed, seeing the usual bucktoothed smile planted on Fanboy's face._ This is good...Hopefully, it'll make telling him the news much easier..._

"Listen, Fanboy, I came over here to tell you something important," Kyle said out loud, biting his lip. Fanboy's smiled fell slightly at Kyle's serious demeanor, and led him to the tattered, green couch. As they both sat down, Kyle turned to face Fanboy, who was staring at him intensely. "So, what did you want to tell me, Kyle?"

Kyle was silent for a few seconds. "Well...How do I say this? It's not easy to explain..."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Fanboy's eyes filled with tears. "If this is about the time I was late to your house, I'm sorry, but Chum Chum needed my help with some-"

"Fanboy, I'm pregnant."

"...thing," Fanboy froze, staring at the wizard in shock. Kyle was flinching, obviously waiting to be yelled at by Fanboy. When he didn't hear yelling, he opened one eye and glanced over at the super fan. He was still staring, an expression of shock and confusion planted on his face. "What did you say, Kyle?"

_God, is he really going to make me say it again?_ "Okay, I know you're confused, but yes, you heard right: I'm pregnant." Kyle explained everything that the doctor had told him, Fanboy's eyes getting bigger and bigger the entire time. "...and then he gave me this pamphlet, in case I had any more questions." He showed Fanboy the pamphlet, along with the ultrasounds that he had received. Fanboy looked over them, his hands trembling. At first, he had thought Kyle was pulling a prank on him, but as he looked at the ultrasounds and pamphlet, he realized that Kyle was serious. He was pregnant, and that meant Kyle was going to be a mother. And if Kyle was a mother, then that meant...

"I'm going to be a father," The sentence was more of a statement than a question. He looked up at Kyle, who was nodding nervously. "Considering you're the only one who I've had sex with, I'm guessing that the chance of you being the child's father is 100%."

"A father..." Fanboy's tone was soft, as he buried his face in his hands._ A father? I'm only 14! I'm nowhere near mature enough to be a father! He was confused and scared. What if I raise the baby wrong, and it becomes a screw-up?_

"Fanboy, are you mad at me?" Kyle's voice sounded as worried as Fanboy's thoughts. Fanboy looked up at the wizard, and was shocked to see Kyle so scared. _He looks just like I did...When I was worried about what Chum Chum would think about our relationship..._This softened Fanboy's mood, remembering how scared he had been at that time.

"I'm not mad, Kyle," he said, pulling the wizard close. "I'm just...surprised." This wasn't the most accurate term describing his mood, but he used it anyway.

"B-but we're still kids! And we've done the most irresponsible thing that kids our age can do!" Kyle was starting to cry, which worried Fanboy even more. "A-And I'm even more irresponsible for wanting to keep the baby!" Kyle couldn't take it anymore and burst into tears, burying his face into Fanboy's shoulder.

It hurt Fanboy dearly to see Kyle like this. He knew Kyle was always the more responsible one of the group, and something like this really messed him up emotionally. Fanboy wanted to do something, ANYTHING, to make Kyle feel better...Without really thinking, he placed a hand on Kyle's stomach, gently feeling the spot where the baby rested. Kyle removed his head from Fanboy's shoulder, looking down at the hand on his stomach. "W-What are you doing?"

"I feel it," Fanboy said with a smile. "Our baby..." He wrapped his arms around Kyle, pulling him closer so he could get a better feel. "It's so little..."

Kyle was absolutely surprised at Fanboy's reaction. "How are you so calm about this?"

Fanboy removed his hand. "What, should I not be?"

"You just found out you're going to be a father! How are you not freaking out?" Kyle was confused at Fanboy's lack of emotion.

"Because I know how scared you are," Fanboy's voice was gentle as he hugged the wizard tightly. "And I don't want you to think that I don't want this child. Because if you want it, then I will love it as much as I love you."

Kyle was shaking. Only instead of fear, it was out of love. "You have no idea how much that means to me..." Tears of joy starting falling from his eyes, as he buried his face into Fanboy's chest. Fanboy smiled, not releasing the hug. He was still a little scared at the thought of being a father, but...He **HAD** practically raised Chum Chum, so he had **SOME** experience in parenting. _And who knows, _Fanboy thought, staring down at the overjoyed boy in his arms. _Being a real parent could be fun...Or horribly terrifying..._

_Either way, I'm going to be the best father I can be..._

_

* * *

_

Author's Notes: w Awwww...Fanboy's the sweetest~ He's gonna make a good daddy~ Also, Kyle's more moody than usual, because...well, he's pregnant...What'd you expect? x3

Also, if anyone's curious, the embryo is about a month old...So, since the pregnancy is halved due to magic, the embryo is the size of a two-month old... Get it?


	17. School Supplies

UPDAAAAAAAATTTTTTEEEEE :D Sorry for the long wait, everyone...

* * *

Chapter 17: School Supplies

"Can I feel your stomach, Kyle?" Chum Chum asked eagerly, reaching for the wizard's stomach. Kyle smiled, gently pushing the smaller boy's hand away. "Chum Chum, you've felt it three times already," he pointed out. "Well, I want to make sure the baby recognizes its godfather," the smaller super fan explained, placing his tiny hand on Kyle's stomach again. Kyle rolled his eyes playfully, but didn't pushed the boy's hand away.

"Hey, Chum Chum! Can you give me a hand here?" Fanboy asked from the stairs, as he was struggling to carry a giant box. Chum Chum instantly rushed over to help his friend as the two of them carried the box over to Fanboy's bed, where Kyle was sitting. With a gasp, they carefully dropped it on the mattress, breathing heavily afterward. "Geez, Kyle, what do you keep in here, bricks?" Fanboy asked between breaths.

Kyle couldn't contain a giggle at Fanboy's comment. "No, it's actually just some items I'll need during the pregnancy, minus my magical items." He opened the box, pulling out a few articles of clothing, while the rest was mainly books and hygienic items.

"Geez, Kyle, do you really need that many books?" Fanboy asked, peeking into the box. "Well, considering you won't let me leave this spot while I'm pregnant, I need something to do for the next couple of months," Kyle responded, flipping through the book he had grabbed.

"Good point," Fanboy said with a smile as he watched his boyfriend find the page he was looking for and began to read silently, his gaze shifting to his belly, which had grown massively in the past few weeks. He could no longer wear his signature skinny jeans, he was forced to wear sweat pants.

"Oh, Fanboy, I almost forgot to tell you," Chum Chum said suddenly, standing up from the bed. "Oz said he'll take us school supply shopping today."

"Aww, do we have to go?" Fanboy pouted, crossing his arms and collapsing onto the bed next to the pregnant wizard. "Yes," the smaller boy replied, giving his best friend a 'look'. "School starts in almost two weeks."

A sigh from the other boy. "Fine." Fanboy stood back up slowly, as he glanced back at Kyle. "You gonna be okay by yourself for a bit, Ky?"

"I'll be fine, Fanboy." Kyle's eyes never left the book. Fanboy smiled, mentally guessing that Kyle would be in the same exact spot when he returned. "Well, okay. Should I pick you up anything while I'm out?"

"Hazelnuts," both boys said in unison, making Fanboy smile. "Of course. I'll stop by the Frosty Mart on my way back." The two costumed boys exited the lair, leaving Kyle alone. Well, ALMOST alone...

"Feeling restless, little one?" Kyle smiled, feeling the baby kick inside him. It was so light, almost like a tiny flutter against the inside of his stomach. He gently rubbed the spot, feeling even more affectionate towards the unborn child.

* * *

"Oz, can I get this?" Fanboy held up a purple and green striped binder. Oz, who was busy looking at backpacks for Chum Chum, nodded without really looking. Fanboy smiled, tossing it in the cart and going off to look for more supplies. "Let's see," Fanboy scanned through the isles. "I already got pencils, pens..." He stopped at the end of the aisle, for a familiar blue poster hanging on the wall caught his eye.

"No way..." Fanboy stared at the poster in shock for a few seconds before ripping it down and frantically rushing back to the other two. "Oz, we gotta get home **NOW!**"

"Hold on, little dude, I haven't paid for this stuff yet," Oz pointed out.

"Well, I have to get home NOW!" Fanboy unrolled the poster he had snatched. "Look who's back in town!" Both of the other males' eyes widened at the sight of the person on the poster. "Oh, he's back? Yay, I can get his autograph!" Chum Chum squealed happily.

"No, Chum Chum, not 'yay.'" Fanboy's voice was shaky. "What if he finds out about Kyle's pregnancy, and tries to hurt the baby or Kyle?"

"Why would he do that?"

"BECAUSE," Fanboy sighed in annoyance. "Last time he was here, he said that he hated Kyle being happy! He tried to kill **US **just because he thought we were his servants!" Without another word, Fanboy raced out of the store, leaving Oz and Chum Chum alone.

* * *

"Hungry, little one?" Kyle smiled, rubbing his stomach as he got up from the bed and slowly made his way downstairs and over to the refrigerator. Gently pulling the door open, he searched for something to eat and, finally settling on leftovers, he closed the door. But as he was about to head back upstairs, a voice behind him, that made him drop the food in terror, purred:

"Long time no see, Kahl~"

* * *

Author's Notes: Guess who? If you don't know, then...Wait for the next chapter ;)


	18. A Rival's Return

YAAAAYYYYY NEW CHAPTER! ^_^ I hope I got Sigmund's accent correct :3 If it's hard to understand, I can translate for you

* * *

Chapter 18: A Rival's Return

"Hello, Kahl," the silver-haired fifteen year old purred in his natural German accent.

"Wh-what are you doing back here?" Terrified, Kyle took a step back away from the source of his fear, but found that he had backed into the fridge.

"Aww, vhat's vrong, Kahl? Not happy to see me?" the teen smirked, stepping towards him. "Stay away from me, Sigmund!" Kyle's tone turned to one of anger and protection. If Sigmund had appeared back in town, the reason was not likely to be good.

A scoff and a smirk from the other male. "You mean eet's not obvious, mother-to-be?"

Kyle's eyes widened in shock. "Wha-what are you-"

"You honestly think zat no vone knows about your leetle secret?" He pointed to the other's belly. "How...how..." Kyle was at a loss for words. "How do Ah know?" Sigmund finished for him. "Vell, you know ze doctor who gave you ze news? He's my father's best friend." The other boy chuckled at Kyle's shocked expression. "Und Ah heard zem discussing eet vhile Ah stopped back home for a bit."

Kyle tried to come up with an explanation for this, but he had none, other than the truth. "Fine, you're right: I'm pregnant. Happy? Go ahead and make fun of me, I know you want to."

"Oh, Ah see being pregnant has made you moody, as vell as fat~" Sigmund taunted, smiling his usual sickeningly sweet smile. This really got Kyle annoyed and he continued to stare at Sigmund in anger and hate. "But Ah'm not 'ere to mock you and your mood svings."

"Then why ARE you here?"

"Ah'm here to ask who ze poor sap eez zat eez ze father of your child. Ze poor bastard." That did it. Sigmund was sent across the room and into the wall by a kick to his jaw.

"Don't you DARE talk about him like that!" Kyle's leg was stretched clear over his head, which was pretty difficult to do, given his current state. He lowered it back to its normal position, watching Sigmund feel his bruised jaw gingerly. "You've gotten stronger, Kahl," he managed to say, spitting out a tooth.

"There's plenty more where that came from, you ass," Kyle swore, as the other boy stood back up. "if you don't leave my home right now."

"Alright, alright, Ah've got to go anyvay," Sigmund's smile returned as he made his way to the door. "Ah vuld hope you could make eet to mah show tonight~"

"Not in a million years, you bastard!" A book just barely missed the silver-haired wizard's head as he strolled out the front door, waving good-bye in a mocking way.

Kyle's anger cooled down as he collapsed into a nearby chair, burying his head in his arms. "God, the stress he puts on me," he grumbled...

* * *

"So eet's true..." Sigmund collapsed against the side of a nearby building out of shock. "Kahl EES pregnant...Ah-Ah cahn't believe eet..."

"SIGMUND!" A pair of gloved hands slammed the sorcerer's shoulders against the building roughly. "I **KNEW** it! You're back to hurt Kyle!" Fanboy was obviously angry, and much stronger than he usually was, out of protection for his boyfriend and unborn child.

"Hurt him? Ven he possess ze rarest magical ability in our world! Vy vuld I hurt ze carrier of zat trait, even eef eet's Kahl?" Sigmund's previous expression of uninterest that he had displayed earlier had been replaced with an expression of amazement. "On ze contrary, Ah'm...jealous of him..."

"You? Jealous?" Fanboy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Of Kyle?"

"You have to promise you von't tell him! Ah have a reputation aht stake here!" Sigmund had clearly been acting earlier, just to make Kyle feel bad about himself, but now, with Kyle no longer in present company, he was showing his true feelings.

"So you're really jealous of Kyle?" Fanboy still couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Vell, Ah'm jealous of his _MAGICAL ABILITIES_, but not him," Sigmund was still trying to keep his unimpressed demeanor.

"And you don't want him to know?" There was a hint of amusement in Fanboy's voice. "So me telling him would get on your nerves?" He chuckled lightly.

"Eef you cahn keep your mouth shut, Ah'll give you and your leetle friend tickets to mah show tonight..." With a snap of his fingers, two tickets appeared in his hands.

"Deal," Fanboy said eagerly, snatching the tickets from him and rushing up to the Fanlair. But he stopped quickly, turning back to Sigmund. "But I swear, if you come near Kyle or my baby, I'll kill you." His tone was dangerous, indicating that he meant what he said.

"Ah understand," Sigmund nodded, though he was smirking. Without another word, he vanished in a puff of pink smoke, leaving Fanboy alone for a few seconds, before he headed back up to the lair...

* * *

Author's Notes: I actually had an alternate version of this chapter, but I think this one was better ^_^ I may add the other version to a future chapter :3


	19. Useless

What's this, an UPDATE? :D Yup...But not a happy one :( You'll see why soon...

And yeah, I added Kyle's father to the story, and named him William :3 And Mason is just his friend. I see William as a man who would be willing to do anything for his son, even something he is not allowed to...Also, the letter he has from Kyle is one Kyle sent him, telling his dad that he was pregnant, for anyone who's confused ;)

* * *

Chapter 19: Useless

"For the last time, William, we will not allow you to visit your son." The elder man frowned at the middle-aged man standing in front of him, a stubborn expression planted on his face. "You are not allowed to make contact with him until he is of age."

"He's my son! You have to let me see him, Mason!" The other male pounded his fists on the desk in anger.

"You know the rules, Will," Mason said, his expression softening for his friend. "I'd let you go see him, but we both could lose our jobs, not to mention our magical abilities."

"You don't understand..." William placed the note held been clutching the entire time on the desk in front of the elder, who glanced down at it in confusion. "What is this?"

"A note from Kyle." William's tone was soft from surprise. "He's...he's...just read the letter he wrote me."

Still confused, Mason picked up the letter and, with some difficulty due to his failing eyesight, read the teenager's handwriting. By the time he had finished reading, his confused expression had been replaced with one of shock, as his eyes met the man opposite of him. "Does this say what I think it says?"

"Do you understand why I have to see my son?" There was no disguising the begging tone in William's voice. "I have to be with him, even for a short while. Isn't there SOME way I could see him?"

Mason glanced around the office nervously, making sure no one was listening in on their conversation. "Alright, Will, there IS a way to see him. But if you get in trouble, you could lose your magical powers."

"Just tell me how I can see my son." William knew the consequences of seeing his son before he was of age. He didn't care. All that mattered was seeing his son and his future grandchild. With a sigh, Mason slipped him Kyle's information. "I hope you know what you're doing, Will."

A soft laugh from the other man, as he stood up from the desk. "That's very unlikely," he whispered, as he casually strolled towards the door to the elevator, knowing very well what he was about to do...

* * *

"Hey, honey, I'm home!" Fanboy joked, as he and Chum Chum strolled through the door of the Fanlair, their backpacks immediately tossed into the nearest corner. Kyle looked up from his book with a fond smile. "You got my homework?"

"I'm insulted, I'm gone all day, and the first thing you say when I walk through the door is: 'You got my homework?' " Fanboy said with a chuckle, as he kissed Kyle on the cheek and collapsed on the couch next to him, handing him the work he had received from his teacher. "How can you even be eager to do homework, anyway?"

"Well, ONE of us has to be responsible," Kyle smirked, taking the work from Fanboy and immediately getting to work. "Plus, there's nothing else to do around here."

"Well, if you aren't too busy with your schoolwork, I was thinking we could go down to the Frosty Mart and split a Freezy Freeze~" Fanboy purred, wrapping an arm around the wizard's shoulder.

Kyle rolled his eyes playfully at Fanboy's attempt to be romantic, not taking his eyes off his schoolwork. "Don't YOU have homework?" Fanboy scoffed. "Have I ever actually done my homework?" He waved a gloved hand as if he was brushing away his homework, causing Kyle to glance up at him with an amused expression. "I just hope our child isn't as lazy as you," he joked, gently nudging his lover's shoulder.

"Well, I hope it's not as stuck-up as you," Fanboy smirked, hugging the wizard tightly. Kyle chuckled, nuzzling against the boy's chest, until Chum Chum made a small noise, indicating that he was still there, causing the two boys to break apart.

"Okay, we can go get a Frosty Freezy Freeze," Kyle said, his face as red as his hair. "But you need to promise me something."

"Sure, anything." The superfan's face was just as red.

"You'll do your homework when we get back." The superfan sighed, knowing that Kyle was going to ask that particular question. "Alright, alright, I'll do it when we get back. Now, come ON!" He gently pulled on the wizard's sleeve, helping him to his feet.

"Can I come too?" Chum Chum asked hopefully, giving them a pitiful look. The other boys smiled at this question. "Of course you can, Chum Chum! Did you honestly think we wouldn't let you come with us?" Fanboy hugged his best friend tightly, a large smiling forming in the younger boy's face.

"Come on, you two," Kyle wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders. "Let's go get our Freezy Freezes and come back. I've still got to do my homework."

"Boo, Kyle, you're such a stiff," Fanboy joked again, gently nudging the redhead as the three of them boarded the lift, which lead them to the street below.

"So, Kyle, how much longer until the baby's born?" Chum Chum asked as the trio headed towards the desired convenience store. "Sometime this month," Kyle answered proudly, rubbing his stomach, which had grown quite large since the baby was first conceived.

"So, Kyle, I've been thinking of names for the baby." Fanboy hopped along the sidewalk's edge, stepping down into the street, moving further out as he continued along. "I was thinking, if it's a girl, we name it-"

"Fanboy, LOOK OUT!" Chum Chum suddenly yelled, waving frantically at his friend. Fanboy looked up from the street, and over to his friend, but he barely had time to respond before...

Kyle would never be able to unsee the horrible sight of the car crashing into the superfan's body, causing it to fly to the air and crash to the hard ground a few feet away, blooding forming beneath his smashed body. "Fanboy! Fanboy!" Chum Chum was crying and screaming at the top of his lungs. Kyle's entire body was shaking in shock, as the entire world around him turned white, his knees growing weak.

He didn't hear the voices around him, nor did he hear someone yell: "Call 911!" All he could see was Fanboy's mangled body, even after the ambulance came and lifted his body up on a stretcher. He didn't hear the driver say that the superfan would likely not survive the night. He didn't feel Chum Chum shaking him, crying for his friend, nor did he feel the baby kicking inside his stomach frantically as he fainted to the sidewalk out of shock.

All he felt was his entire world turning upside down, as his lover's body sped farther and father away, mangled and broken. There was absolutely nothing he could do to help him.

Nothing at all...

* * *

Author's Notes: NO FANBOY DOESN'T DIE. Sorry to spoil it, but I'm not that cruel...

Also, if you're wondering where Kyle's dad and Mason work, it's some magical office similar to the Ministry of Magic in Harry Potter ^^


	20. Bad To Worse

Lookie, I updated quickly :D

* * *

Chapter 20: Bad to Worse

Despite being surrounded by busy doctors and nurses, not to mention a sniffling Chum Chum and the baby currently kicking the inside of his stomach, Kyle had never felt more alone. He was gripping the seat of his chair so tightly, his knuckles were turning white, and his gaze never left the ground. The only thing on his mind was the boy in the hospital room behind him, the boy who had changed his life and gave him this child.

The boy who was dying by the second.

"Kyle?" A young doctor's voice broke the wizard's thoughts as he looked up from the floor, his expression not changing. "Well, we're doing all we can to keep the boy alive, but-" Kyle didn't need to hear the rest of the sentence. "He won't make it, will he?" The tears started forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Well, the force of the impact on his body was very severe. He's lucky to still be alive. But if you want the honest truth..." His gaze shifted between the two teary-eyed boys. "...He most likely won't make it through the night."

Kyle could actually feel his heart breaking and crumbling into a million pieces. He looked over at Chum Chum, who's lip was quivering. "I-Isn't there anything you can do?" he asked, almost begged, the doctor.

"We're doing everything we can," he said sympathetically. "I'm sorry, boys. I suggest you two head home." Without another word, he disappeared down the hall amongst the many other hospital employees, leaving the boys alone again.

"Kyle, can't you fix Fanboy with you magic?" If Kyle's heart hadn't already been broken, it would be breaking now at that question. "I don't have any magic...Not until the baby's born," he explained with difficulty, as a lump formed in his throat.

Chum Chum burst out in tears again, burying his face in Kyle's shoulder. "Please...please fix him! Fix my best friend!"

"I can't!" Kyle was crying now, too, hugging the small boy tightly.

"I don't want Fanboy to die!" Chum Chum cried, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. Kyle shut his eyes, trying to stop his tears. He had to be strong, for Chum Chum and the baby. Kyle glanced down at his stomach, where the baby had fallen asleep. Our poor baby's going to grow up without a father, he thought, standing up shakily. "C-Come on, Chum Chum, we should go home, like the doctor said." He didn't want to leave, but he was afraid that they would be there all night if they didn't leave soon.

"No, I don't want to leave! I want to stay with Fanboy!" Chum Chum was clinging to his chair, his hands trembling out of sadness. Feeling guilty, Kyle pried the crying sidekick off the chair and, with only slight difficulty, led him towards the elevator. With trembling fingers, the wizard pressed the 'down' button.

"As if my night couldn't get much worse," he muttered, his mood changing to anger when he saw the person inside the elevator.

"Oh, good evening, Kahl~" Sigmund strolled out of the elevator, smiling his trademark smile. "Vhat brings you here? Gone into labor already?"

"Shut the hell up, Sigmund, I'm not in the mood for your crap," Kyle was too irritated and depressed to try and be civilized towards the sorcerer.

"Moody tonight, aren't ve, Kahl?" Sigmund said with a chuckle. His eyes shifted to the crying Chum Chum, clinging to Kyle's hand. "And vhat's vrong vith him?"

"If you must know, Fanboy got hit by a car, and is probably dying as we speak." Chum Chum continued to cry, as Kyle tried to comfort him, realizing he should have reworded that sentence more carefully.

The smile was gone from Sigmund's face. "Vh-Vhat did you say, Kahl?"

With another angry glare, Kyle turned back to the sorcerer. "Fanboy's dying...His best friend, and the father of my child..."

Sigmund's eyes widened immensely for a second, but his expression returned to his normal, snobbish look. "V-Vell, Ah'm sorry for your loss, Kahl...Ah have never known vhat eet es like to lose somevone Ah cared about."

"I'll bet," Kyle muttered. "Why are you even here anyway, Sigmund?"

"Oh, Ah've got to deliver something to my father's friend." The sorcerer gestured to the package he was carrying. "Oh," Kyle said softly, gently pulling Chum Chum into the elevator. Sigmund watched the doors close, seeing Kyle's heartbroken expression before they closed.

_His boyfriend's dying?_ Sigmund thought frantically. As much as he hated to admit it, he actually felt...sorry for Kyle. He absolutely loathed feeling anything for Kyle, other than disgust, but he couldn't help it: He actually felt bad for the wizard. Not to mention jealous, for finding someone he cared so much about.

Sigmund sighed in annoyance, irritated that Kyle had actually managed to make him jealous. Glancing down at the package in his hand, he turned and headed down the left hallway.

_Ah hope Kahl appreciates zis...

* * *

_

Author's Notes: Aww, poor Kyle and Chum Chum :( Wonder what Sigmund's gonna do? :D (No I don't, I already know xD)_  
_


	21. Understanding

Yay! I finally got this chapter up! But now I'm sleepy x.x  


* * *

Chapter 21: Understanding

Kyle opened his eyes, blinking a few times before sitting up, the sunlight from the window hitting him in the face, making him flinch. His eyes were all puffy and red from crying all night, and his back was sore from sleeping on the superfans' couch. He glanced down at the younger boy, who had also cried himself to sleep the previous night, due to the horrible incident that had happened to his best friend.

Kyle heart sank as he remembered yesterday's events, realizing that Fanboy was probably dead by now. Shaking, he stood up from the couch, only to sink to his knees, the tears picking up where they had left off last night. _God damn it, why did I have to get pregnant?_ he thought frantically. _Why can't my magic work when I need it the most?_

"Kyle?" Chum Chum was awake. Wiping his eyes, Kyle turned to face the other boy, who had also spent the night crying his eyes out, and now had eyes similar to Kyle's: puffy and red.

"Morning, Chum Chum," Kyle muttered sadly, standing back up slowly and facing the younger boy. Chum Chum sniffed, but didn't say anything for a few seconds. "D-Did the hospital call?" he finally asked hopefully.

Kyle shook his head slowly. "No, they didn't, Chum Chum."

"S-So maybe Fanboy's still alive, right? If they haven't called yet, he's not dead. Right?" Kyle could feel his heart breaking again at the boy's excuse to keep his hopes up. "I-I guess, Chum Chum," Kyle said, lying through his teeth.

The ringing of the phone interrupted their 'conversation,' and both boys turned quickly to stare at the source of the noise. Chum Chum looked like he was about to cry, as Kyle prepared to answer. _This is it,_ he thought sadly. _They're calling to tell us that Fanboy's dead..._With trembling fingers and a heart that felt like it was about to crumble into a thousand pieces, he lifted the phone to his ear: "Hello?"

"Kyle!" Kyle almost dropped the phone in shock at hearing the voice on the other line. He managed to keep himself under control, as he responded back: "F-Fanboy? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me!" Kyle's hands were shaking, not out of sadness, but out of joy. "Fanboy, you're alive..."

"What's wrong, Kyle? You sound terrible!"

"Gosh, I wonder why?" Kyle's voice was beginning to rise. "Chum Chum and I spent half the night crying our eyes out, thinking you were dead!"

"Sorry, Ky, but I'm all better now! I can go home this afternoon, in fact!" Fanboy explained happily.

"Let me talk to him!" Chum Chum tugged on the wizard's sleeve anxiously, almost snatching the phone out of Kyle's hand. "Fanboy, it's Chum Chum! I knew you were still alive! I knew it!" Chum Chum chatted happily with his friend, the bad mood from the previous night completely gone.

Kyle, however, was shaking so badly, that he had to hold on to the edge of the nearest table to keep himself from collapsing. _Fanboy's alive, he can come home...He's going to be okay!_ Tears of joy ran down Kyle's cheeks as he glanced over at the happy sidekick, then down at his stomach. _Our baby WILL get to see its father,_ Kyle thought, rubbing his stomach gently.

"Okay, bye, Fanboy!" Chum Chum said, hanging up the phone and turning to the wizard. "Fanboy says he misses us and cannot wait to see us!"

Kyle smiled, hugging the younger boy tightly, the tears continuing to fall. Chum Chum stared at his in confusion. "What's wrong, Kyle? Aren't you happy that Fanboy's gonna be okay?"

"Of course I'm happy," Kyle wiped his eyes off on his sleeve, embracing the boy again in a hug. "I'm happier than I've been in the past 24 hours." Taking the small boy's hand, the two headed towards the lift, Kyle's previously shattered heart slowly starting to heal...

* * *

"It's so weird, I can't remember anything that happened to me in the past 24 hours," Fanboy said, rubbing his fully-healed head, his light brown hair falling down into his face.

"Well, we were heading down to the Frosty Mart yesterday, when you were hit by a car," Chum Chum explained, peeking over the edge of the bed to stare happily at his friend. "So you can't remember ANYTHING?" Kyle asked, an exhausted smile planted on his face.

Fanboy tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I remember a pink mist and a light, and then I woke up here this morning." "That's weird," Chum Chum said out loud, climbing onto his best friend's hospital bed. "I'm just glad you're okay now, though. Can you imagine what would happen if we were separated forever?" He hugged his best friend tightly, whimpering sadly at the thought of a world without Fanboy.

"Yeah, buddy, it'd be awful!" Fanboy returned the hug, hugging so tightly that Chum Chum should not have been able to breathe, yet still seemed to be able to. "The whole universe would explode if we were separated forever!"

Kyle shuddered at the last time the duo had been separated for a long period of time, which was the reason that he is now currently afraid of octopi. However, his thoughts were interrupted by the two doctors out in the hall behind him:

"-strangest thing happened last night! I swear, the patient in this room was literally on the brink of death, and some kid shows up, kicks us out of the hospital room, and locks the door. When he finally lets us in, the dying kid's completely healed! Not a single would or broken bone!" Kyle's ears perked up at this statement, as he continued to listen to the conversation:

"That's incredible!"

"I know! It was like magic!" _Magic?_ Kyle's eyes were wider then Fanboy's had ever been, as he suddenly realized who Fanboy's mysterious savior had been. No, no, that's impossible! He would never do anything to make me happy!

"'Ello, mein friends!" _Speak of the devil_, Kyle thought bitterly. Sigmund had appeared at the end of Fanboy's bed, holding a small bouquet of flowers, smiling his usual snobby smile. "Hey, Sigmund!" Fanboy said with a bucktoothed smile, taking the flowers from him. "How did you know I was in the hospital?"

"Oh, Kahl told me lahst night zat you vere here, so Ah decided to pay you a visit!" Sigmund explained with a smile. However, Chum Chum looked confused. "But last night, Kyle told you that Fanboy was dying. How did you know he was better?"

"Vell, Ah 'eard 'e vas fine now, zanks to mah father's friend," Sigmund explained, his smile quivering slightly. He turned to Kyle, who for once was not staring at him with hatred. "Oh, hello, Kahl, Ah didn't see you zere~"

"Can I talk to you out in the hall for a second, Sigmund?" Kyle tone was soft, surprising the white-haired sorcerer. Intrigued by this request, Sigmund nodded, following the pregnant wizard out into the hallway. "So, Kahl, vhat did you vant to tell me?"

"You saved Fanboy..." This was more of a statement then a full sentence and Sigmund could tell that the wizard was in shock from this discovery. "You...actually did something nice for me..."

"And I had so hoped to keep eet a secret..." Sigmund said with a sigh. "Alvight, I DID save your boyfriend. But eet vasn't just for you, eet vas for your child, too."

"My child?" Kyle glanced down at his stomach. "Zat child ees a miracle. Do you know how rare eet ees for a male wizard to give birth? I refuse to let zat child come into zis world without eet's father. Do you understand vhat Ah'm saying?"

Kyle suddenly started crying, causing the sorcerer to jump back in surprise. "Oh, God, are you 'aving one of your mood svings?"

"No, I...I'm happy." Kyle's eyes met the sorcerer's. "I had no idea you cared so much about me and my child. All you did was make fun of me about being pregnant."

"Vell, **OBVIOUSLY**, I vas hiding ze fact that vas jealous of you," Sigmund said in disgust. "Gawd, Ah cahn't believe you made me say zat."

Kyle still couldn't believe what Sigmund was saying. "You're jealous of ME?"

"Ah cahn't believe eet myself," Sigmund's tone was soft. "But yes, to put eet gently, Ah'm jealous of you."

Kyle could tell that it took a lot of courage for Sigmund to say this. Sigmund had spent his entire life being better than Kyle, whether it be in magic or anything else, and the one time that Kyle had a power that he didn't, it must really do some damage to his pride. "All Ah ask of you, Kahl, ees protect your family," Sigmund said softly, smiling a genuine smile for the first time in front of Kyle. "Many vizards vuld love to possess ze powers you do, so you should use zem well." The sorcerer held out his hand, indicating for Kyle to shake it. Kyle nodded in agreement, shaking hands with his rival.

"Ah'm still zee bettah vizard, though~" The old, bragging Sigmund was back. Rolling his eyes, Kyle retreated his hand. "You're such an ass." He was still smiling, though, as he placed a hand on the door handle, preparing to reenter Fanboy's room.

"AHHHH!" Clutching his stomach, Kyle collapsed to his knees in pain. Surprised, Sigmund stared in confusion at this behavior. "Vhat's vrong, Kahl?"

"I-It's my stomach!" Kyle cried, gasping as he could feel his water breaking. "Get Fanboy, I'm going into labor!"

* * *

Author's Notes: WE ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT :D


	22. The Delivery

And it's finally here! Sorry for the long wait, everyone! And guess what else? This is the last real chapter of The Magic of Life! The last part will be the epilogue, and then the story's over! After over a year, I will have finally finished this fanfic. Thank you so much to everyone who enjoyed it, you guys are so kind!

Anyway, enjoy the last 'chapter' of The Magic of Life. The epilogue will not take as long to write, I promise!

* * *

Chapter 22: The Delivery

"Get! It! OUT!" Kyle screamed in agony, trying to claw at the hands that were currently squeezing his, in an attempt to rid himself of the horrible pain. "Kyle, just relax," Fanboy said softly, trying to calm the wizard down.

"DON'T TELL ME TO BLOODY CALM DOWN!" Kyle screamed, his voice rising to a high-pitched screech, as his contractions grew more painful. "GET IT OUT OF ME!" The wizard clawed at the air angrily, the only thing he could do, due to the fact that his wrists her being held by Fanboy and Chum Chum.

"Kyle, you need to relax, and continue pushing," the doctor informed him, as the nurses monitored the baby's heart rate. Kyle's face was bright red, and tears continued flowing down his cheeks. "Please...please get it out of me!" He was begging the doctor, as Fanboy clutched the wizard's hand tightly. "Kyle, you're doing fine," one of the nurses informed him. "I-It feels like something's wrong," Kyle gasped. "Is it supposed to be this painful?"

"Kyle, I've given birth before, so trust me when I say this is completely normal," one of the nurses assured him, as his contractions got closer and closer. This only made the wizard cry more, as he continued pushing, his screams getting louder and louder.

"Chum Chum, go wait with Sigmund in the waiting room," Fanboy ordered his younger friend, realizing that this situation would get even more graphic soon enough. Chum Chum looked like he was about to protest, but obeyed the superfan's instructions, leaving the hospital room just as the wizard started uttering rather vulgar curse words, which he had obviously been holding back to prevent Chum Chum from hearing them.

The smaller superfan raced towards the waiting room, where the silver-haired wizard was skimming through his autobiography. He quickly glanced up at the sight of the younger boy. " 'as eet 'appened yet?"

"No, Fanboy just told me to come out here and wait with you," Chum Chum explained, sitting in the wooden chair next to the sorcerer. Sigmund's expression fell, as his eyes glanced at his feet. "Vhat ees taking so long?"

"I dunno," Chum Chum answered softly, staring straight ahead at the opposite wall. "I hope nothing goes wrong." Chum Chum was obviously as worried as the sorcerer. However, a tall, middle-aged man rushing into the waiting room interrupted their thoughts. They watched as the man started yelling frantically at the woman behind the counter: "-you have to let me see my son! I was told he was here, going into labor!"

The two boys exchanged knowing glances as they stood up from their chairs. "Um, excuse me sir? Are you Kyle's dad?" Chum Chum asked curiously. William glanced down at the two boys, his worried expression forming into a look of surprise. "You know my son?"

"Yeah, he's my friend's boyfriend!" Chum Chum said with a smile. "He's giving birth right now!"

"I know this already," Kyle's father said kindly, although Chum Chum could tell that the elder man was still in a fit of worry. "Do you know which room he is in?"

"Yeah, I do!" Chum Chum took the elder man's hand, and started rushing towards the room where the wizard was giving birth, Sigmund following closely behind. However, before they could enter the room, they were stopped by an exiting nurse. "I'm sorry, but you three cannot come in here."

"But that's my son in there!" Kyle's father was getting irritated at the people who were keeping him from his son.

The nurse's expression softened at this news, as she stepped aside and allowed the three males access to the room, which was full of many different noises; Kyle screaming at the top of his lungs, doctors and nurses trying to calm him down, along with a frantic Fanboy, and many different machines.

"GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!" Kyle kept screaming over and over, as Fanboy tried to keep him calm. William instantly rushed over to the opposite side of Kyle's bed. "You're doing fine, Kyle, just keep breathing," the elder man said with a proud smile.

Kyle's gaze snapped quickly over to his father, his eyes widened in surprise at seeing him. "D-Dad?" The wizard's focus was momentarily shifted from the pain he was feeling, to the father he hadn't seen in two years. "How did you-"

"Do not worry about that now, Kyle," William interrupted. "Just focus on giving birth."

Although he had many questions for his father, Kyle focus was brought back to the pain by an incredibly painful contraction. He closed his eyes, not wanting to watch as the doctors performed the C-Section.

More screaming, then a gasp from Fanboy as Kyle tightened his grip, and then a loud thud as someone fainted.

And finally, crying. Not from the wizard, but from the 8 pound, 5 ounce newborn baby girl delicately cradled in the doctor's hands...

* * *

"She's beautiful," William whispered, admiring the tiny, redheaded baby in Kyle's arms. The young wizard smiled weakly, gently brushing a lock of hair out of his daughter's eyes. Beautiful, baby-blue eyes, just like her father.

"She looks just like you, Ky," Fanboy had never felt more proud. "Except for her eyes, of course!"

"Hey, let me see my goddaughter!" Chum Chum piped up excitedly. With a smile, Fanboy lifted his best friend up onto his lap to get a better look. "Oh, wow, she DOES look like Kyle!"

"Hey, Sigmund! You're awake!" With a groan, the sorcerer sat up and rubbed his throbbing head. "Vat 'appened?"

"You fainted," Kyle placed a hand over his mouth to hide his tired snicker. "What's wrong, Sigmund, can't handle a little blood?"

Sigmund gave an embarrassed cough and stood up quickly, brushing himself off. "Of course Ah can! Ah just 'aven't eaten in a vhile, so I vas...light'eaded." Before Kyle could even roll his eyes at this obvious lie, Sigmund had strolled over to the hospital bed to get a good look at the newborn.

"Vell, Ah see she inherited your looks, Kahl," he said, resisting the urge to make a joke. "So, vhat 'ave you decided to name 'er?"

Kyle froze. He had been so worried about Fanboy and the accident, he completely forgot to think of baby names! Before he could say anything, Fanboy spoke up.

"Well, she looks a lot like Kyle, so...how about Kyla?"

Kyle's heart swelled with love for Fanboy as he nodded his head. "I think that's a perfect name."

William smiled, as he watched the children converse, but his expression saddened when he realized that he had spent enough time with Kyle. He had to return home before the Ministry officials found out what he had done. Making sure the kids were distracted, he stood up and headed for the door.

"Dad, where are you going?" Of course, Kyle didn't miss a beat. With a sigh, William turned to face his son. "I have to leave, Kyle. If I stay much longer, I could get in trouble with the Ministry. I could only stay for your delivery."

"Oh..." Kyle looked disappointed, wishing he could have spent more time with his father. With a smile, William returned to Kyle's bedside, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't you worry, Kyle. It won't be much longer until I can see you again." His gaze shifted to his granddaughter, cradled in Fanboy's arms as Sigmund and Chum Chum chatted with him, not paying attention to the two wizards' conversation.

"Besides, I think you'll be alright without me here. You've got good friends, not to mention a beautiful new baby girl." Kyle could see tears forming in his father's eyes. "I'm really proud of you, Kyle. You're growing into a wonderful young man." It was Kyle's turn to get all teary-eyed, as his father embraced him in a tight hug. "You just take care of your family, alright?"

"I will, Dad," With a smile, the redhead wiped his eyes as he watched his father leave, feeling both sadness and admiration for the man who had raised him. He only hoped that he could be as good of a parent to Kyla as his father was to him.

"Hey, Kyle, where did your dad go?" Fanboy's question snapped Kyle out of his thoughts.

"He had to return home," Kyle said softly, his eyes not leaving the doorway when his father had previously stood. "But it's alright. I'll see him again in time. Now, to focus on more important matters..." With a flick of his wrist, he was able to conjure up a teddy bear for Kyla, but unfortunately it was bright blue instead of tan.

Guess one of those 'important matters' included practicing his old spells. Oh, well, he'd have plenty of time for that when designing Kyla's room.

* * *

Author's Notes: God, this is so sappy. Also, Kyla is my cousin's name, so that's where I got it from. Also, Siggy can't handle blood. xD

So, yeah, epilogue coming up soon enough! Thanks again to everyone who enjoyed reading this fic! :D You guys are so wonderful and I wish I could give you all hugs!


End file.
